Sherlock: Dame una etiqueta (La haré confeti)
by Lilu's Mischiefs
Summary: Gregory Lestrade es el chico malo de la ciudad. Bebe, fuma, tiene sexo, pero eso es lo que la gran mayoría de chicos de diecisiete años hace. No Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto; ese estúpido esnob no sabría que hacer con un tío. Eso es lo que Greg pensaba de él, hasta que vio un nuevo lado de Mycroft, y cada etiqueta que usó para describirlo se derribó en segundos.
1. Dame una etiqueta

**Nombre del fic: **Sherlock:Dame una etiqueta (la haré confeti)

**Nombre original: **Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti)

**Autora: **IBegToDreamAndDiffer

**Traductora:** Lilu's Michiefs

**Fandom: **Sherlock

**Pareja principal: **Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Parejas secundarias: **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

**Sobre el fic: **Una respuesta al desafío creado por el blog fuckyeahmystradefanfic de Tumblr. Por supuesto que mi musa decidió darle un intento, así de loca es. Así que toma a un chico malo, a un estudiante pijo, y mezclalos en una licuadora. ¿Qué es lo que obtienes? Sexo loco entre adolescentes, con Greg y Mycroft como las estrellas principales. ChicoMalo!AU

**Resumen:** Gregory Lestrade es el chico malo de la ciudad. Bebe, fuma, tiene sexo, pero eso es lo que la gran mayoría de chicos de diecisiete años hace. No Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto; ese estúpido esnob no sabría que hacer con un tío. Eso es lo que Greg pensaba de él, hasta que vio un nuevo lado de Mycroft, y cada etiqueta que usó para describirlo se derribó en segundos.

**Advertencias:** Sexo explícito entre hombres, menores de edad fumando/bebiendo, lenguaje explícito, dominación/sumisión, violencia leve, homofobia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Ok estoy emocionada porque este fic es larguísimo y es buenísimo y es simplemente excelente. Mi segunda traducción de IBegToDreamAndDiffer, gran autora, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, si es que se puede antes lo haré. Muchísimas gracias a Runa, una beta nueva, pero muy buena que me está ayudando con estos fics de Sherlock. Abrazos y a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Dame una etiqueta<strong>

_Bip__-bip-bip-bip._

La estridente alarma perforó la silenciosa mañana, y un gemido se oyó desde debajo del revoltijo de mantas encima de la cama doble, al costado de la alarma.

_Bip-bip-bip-bip._

Hubo otro gemido antes de que un largo y bronceado brazo saliera de debajo de las mantas, y una mano golpeara la alarma de plástico, lanzándola al piso.

_Bip-bip-bip-bip._

Gregory Lestrade maldijo mientras intentaba desenredarse de su edredón, eventualmente cayendo de trasero en el frío suelo con un grito. Dio vueltas cuando se incorporó, buscando el maldito reloj.

_BIP-BIP-BIP-_

—Te oí la maldita primera vez —espetó el joven de diecisiete años a nadie en particular, empujando a golpes la basura que cubría el suelo de su habitación. Eventualmente encontró la alarma de color azul brillante debajo de un par de jeans que habían estado debajo de su cama durante demasiado tiempo.

Arrugó su nariz y tiró de la alarma hacia adelante, sacando el enchufe de la pared y apagando los pitidos estridentes.

Greg gimió de alivio y se acostó de espaldas en el piso, sus ojos cerrándose contra los molestos rayos de sol que habían decidido bañar la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Era demasiado temprano... y brillante... y todo se sentía simplemente _tan_ horrible. Por supuesto que sólo era Greg quien se sentía horrible; emborracharse y terminar follándose a un tío al azar hasta las tres de la mañana, suele dejar a uno sintiéndose dolorido, enfermo y en general como si uno se fuera a morir.

Greg quería arrastrarse nuevamente bajo sus mantas por al menos una semana, quizás dos, desafortunadamente justo cuando consiguió ponerse cómodo, su madre abrió de un golpe la puerta.

—¡Levántate y brilla, Gregory! —gritó.

Sí, su madre tenía un sentido del humor enfermizo. Aunque odiara que Greg bebiera, fumara, y... ehm, fuera _puto_, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; ya sabes, más que asaltar su habitación y llevarse sus cigarrillos, su alcohol, y asegurarse de que tuviera una caja de condones siempre (esa fue una conversación realmente embarazosa).

—_¡Maaamá! _—se quejó Greg desde algún lugar debajo de la cama.

—¿Sí, cariño? —sonrió Maggie Lestrade, abriendo completamente las cortinas—. Oh, es una mañana tan preciosa —canturreó.

Greg gruñó.

—Levántate y brilla, cariño, es hora de ir a la escuela.

—_Noo._

—Ah, bueno, estarías perfectamente bien si no hubieras estado toda la noche afuera, paseando en esa moto tuya —Maggie chasqueó la lengua.

—No estaba paseando —murmuró Greg—. No conduzcas en estado de ebriedad, ¿no es eso lo que todos los chicos populares dicen?

Maggie chasqueó la lengua y le arrancó las mantas a su hijo, quien gritó y se retorció. Maggie suspiró y dijo:

—Mírate.

Greg no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando hasta que vio hacia abajo. Ah… sí, bueno, eso sí que era desafortunado.

Alguien había dibujado un pene gigante en su estómago con marcador permanente, con una flecha señalando hacia su entrepierna, y las palabras: "los objetos son más pequeños que como este hijo de puta afirma que son".

—¿Cuándo demonios…?

—Arriba, a la ducha, _ahora —_ordenó Maggie, pateando al adolescente en el muslo—. Honestamente, Greg, ¿qué estás haciendo contigo mismo?

—¿Ser hermoso y encantador? —intentó Greg.

Los ojos de Maggie se oscurecieron y Greg supo que estaba a punto de meterse en serios problemas. Su madre podría haber hecho la vista gorda a sus hábitos más ilegales, pero había hecho su misión de vida que Greg anduviera por el buen camino. Podía ir a divertirse, pero esperaba que trabajara duro en la escuela y que eventualmente creciera.

Así que en vez de encarar la ira de su madre tan temprano en la mañana, y con una horrible resaca; Greg corrió de su habitación al pasillo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

**{oOo}**

Haber fregado su estómago con la esponja vegetal de su madre había causado lo siguiente: una piel color rojo brillante que ardía incómodamente, un desastre de color negro encima de su estómago que _aún_ decía: "los objetos son más pequeños que como este hijo de puta afirma que son", y la esponja de Maggie manchada de negro.

Greg bostezó y arrastró los pies mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela, sin molestarse en verse al espejo al salir. Las chicas afirmaban que el aspecto de "apenas acabo de levantarme de la cama" era adecuado para Greg y lo hacía parecer un chico malo; mientras que los profesores, policías y público en general, decían que lo hacía parecer a un gamberro.

Maggie tenía tostadas esperándole y aunque estaban frías, Greg sabía que era mejor no discutir. Su madre estaba muy ajetreada en arreglarlo todo y Greg la observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras masticaba su desayuno.

Cuando agarró su set favorito de porcelana de la alacena, Greg tragó lo que tenía en la boca y dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mamá?

—Meghan vendrá a tomar el té a las cuatro, así que será mejor que estés aquí, Gregory.

Greg gimoteó incluso cuando su madre se volvió a fruncirle el ceño.

—¿Meghan Holmes? —exigió.

—Sí, querido, Meghan Holmes —dijo Maggie.

—Pero es _tan_ molesta —gruñó Greg—. "Gregory, ¿cómo estás?" "Gregory, ¿te está yendo bien en la escuela?" "Gregory, ¿no sabes lo que es una ducha?"

Maggie bufó cuando su hijo continuó imitando a la otra mujer.

—Honestamente, tiene un palo _tan_ profundamente enterrado en su trasero que…

—¡Gregory! —reprendió Maggie.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Greg—. Pero honestamente, ¿por qué toleras a esa mujer?

—Bueno, entre el trabajo en el hospital y tener que cuidarte a ti… —se interrumpió para apretar la mejilla de Greg; el adolescente la fulminó con la mirada y retiró bruscamente su mano—… no tengo vida social —continuó Maggie—. Así que, es tomar té con Meghan Holmes o sufrir con esas mujeres increíblemente aburridas que resultan ser las madres de tus compañeros de clase.

—La Sra. Holmes _es_ una de esas mujeres increíblemente aburridas que resulta ser madre de uno de mis compañeros de clase —le recordó Greg.

—Sí, pero ella tiene historias interesantes —dijo Maggie—. Y su hijo mayor es un joven encantador.

Greg no respondió nada a eso. Maggie sabía que no había amor entre su hijo y el de Meghan. Mycroft Holmes era todo lo que Greg odiaba; brillante, encantador, educado al extremo, y absolutamente sin ningún tipo de personalidad. Honestamente, Greg encontraba a las paredes más estimulantes que a Mycroft Holmes, y eso sólo porque eran un buen lugar para besuquear a algún tío.

—Gregory, por favor, no te pido mucho —dijo Maggie. Greg alzó la mirada—. Sólo estate aquí a las cuatro, ¿está bien? Y sé amable con Mycroft.

Ella le dio su mejor cara de cachorro herido, y Greg nunca había sido capaz de luchar contra eso. Es cierto, era un poco rebelde, pero su mamá sabía cómo convencerlo. Así que le dio un sonoro:

—_Está bien —_ymiró la hora en su móvil mientras se metía el resto de su tostada en la boca—. Pero no hablaré sobre las tareas —murmuró a través de su boca llena.

Maggie sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, sí; ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Greg asintió y le dio un abrazo antes de coger su casco, llaves y chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el saco de la escuela metido en su mochila; se puso su chaqueta y subió la cremallera antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros. Subió a su motocicleta Jet-Black, nada lujoso porque aún no tenía la edad suficiente para manejar algo _realmente_ poderoso, y se puso su casco antes de arrancar el motor.

Rugió a la vida y Greg dejó que calentara un poco antes de manejar hacia el camino y pasar velozmente hacia la carretera.

**{oOo}**

Greg suspiró mientras apagaba su moto, sentándose a horcajadas encima de la máquina por un par de minutos; guardando en el bolsillo sus llaves y revisando su correo de voz. El ibuprofeno que había tomado en la ducha finalmente estaba haciendo efecto, reduciendo su migraña a pequeños latidos en sus sienes. Greg sentía que este iba a ser un día largo cuando finalmente bajó de su moto.

Apenas había dejado el aparcamiento cuando sintió una bofetada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Greg se volvió a ver a Dylan Saunders y Joe Wright, dos de sus mejores amigos. Dylan era quien usualmente lo golpeaba, así que Greg envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro adolescente y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Guh, suéltame! —gritó Dylan.

—Jódete, y a la mierda tus peticiones —dijo Greg, sosteniéndolo con firmeza cuando Dylan trató de soltarse—. Dame una buena razón, Saunders.

—¿Te… te… dejaré verme desnudo? —sugirió Dylan.

Greg bufó.

—Como si quisiera ver tu cuerpo y culo peludo, hijo de puta —hizo tropezar a Dylan y el chico más bajo acabó tendido sobre el césped. Joe rió y palmeó la mano de Greg.

—Que-jodida-fiesta —dijo Joe, separando cada palabra y moviendo sus manos más y más mientras hablaba—. Sally Donovan me dejó tocar su…

—¡Guh! ¡Gérmenes heterosexuales! —gritó Greg, empujando lejos a Joe. Greg había sido abiertamente gay durante años y a nadie le importaba. Había cerca de seis, o más, chicos gays en toda la escuela, y por suerte nunca tuvo ningún problema mayor aparte de insultos.

—Dame un beso, Greggie. ¡Te haré ver que sexys que son la chicas! —dijo Joe, acercándose rápidamente a Greg y tratando de darle un abrazo.

—Jódete, idiota —dijo Greg, agachándose y esquivándolo. Afortunadamente Joe era más pesado que él y se cansó más rápido, pateándole una piedra a Greg cuando Dylan empezó a limpiar el césped de su uniforme—. Y bueno —dijo Greg, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta y abriendo la camisa de la escuela—… ¿quién de ustedes dos gilipollas hizo esto?

Dylan y Joe leyeron las palabras aún escritas en el estómago de Greg antes de explotar en carcajadas. Greg frunció el ceño, mientras que sus amigos se reían golpeando sus rodillas y miraban a Greg con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No es gracioso, joder —Greg frunció el ceño—. Mi mamá lo vio y…

—¿Mami aún te baña? —interrumpió Dylan.

Greg fue tras él y Dylan corrió por todo lo que valía la pena, Greg eventualmente dándose por vencido y caminando alrededor del edificio Boster. Dylan y Joe lo siguieron, este último prendiendo un cigarrillo junto a Greg.

—Así que desapareciste a eso de la medianoche —comentó Joe, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Mm, me fui junto con… ehm… —Greg frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el nombre del tío, sus amigos rieron—. Mierda, va a la escuela Santa María al otro lado de la ciudad… ehm…

—Puto —comentó Dylan.

—Jódete y jode a tu madre —dijo Greg.

—Oh, puto malo —sonrió Dylan.

Greg rodó sus ojos y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Hablaron sobre la fiesta un poco más, Joe contando como se había desmayado en la sala de estar sólo para despertarse cuando su hermana vertió hielo por su espalda, antes de que el cuarto miembro del grupo llegara. Michael Dimmock, quien pateaba a cualquiera que lo llamara Michael, era el único amigo bisexual de Greg, y los dos a menudo intercambiaban historias y hablaban sobre que les gustaba más a los hombres. Por supuesto, Dimmock no era tan… puto, como Greg, pero aun así podían hablar de ello.

—¿Escuchaste de aquel tipo misterioso que al parecer es un buen polvo? —dijo Dimmock.

—¿Quién? —Greg frunció el ceño.

—Un chico al parecer ha estado follándose tíos y es jodidamente increíble en ello —le dijo Dimmock a Greg—. John me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Andy había sido follado realmente bien por este tío, quien estuvo menos que contento con el rendimiento de Andy.

—Andy es un pedazo de mierda, ¿a quién le importa? —resopló Dylan.

Dimmock le dio a Dylan una mirada poco entusiasta, pero sólo porque Andy era el novio de su prima. Se volvió hacia Greg y dijo:

—Así que sí, hay un tío allá afuera que es mejor polvo que tú.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Greg.

Dimmock se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que dijo Andy.

—Bueno, es un mentiroso de mierda, nadie es mejor que yo —dijo Greg, aunque aún estaba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba orgulloso de darle a sus encuentros el mejor sexo de su vida… ¿Quién mierda se creía Andy, inventando mierdas sobre otro tío?—. Probablemente sólo quiere otro polvo —murmuró Greg.

Dimmock y los otros bufaron.

—En serio, me lo follé una vez y ahora quiere ser mi novio —dijo Greg, terminando su segundo cigarrillo.

—¿No recibió el mensaje de que eres una ramera? —preguntó Joe.

—Al parecer no —dijo Greg. El timbre de la mañana sonó con fuerza por el campo y Greg y los otros se apresuraron en ir a clase.

**{oOo}**

Andy no estaba mintiendo. En el almuerzo se fue en gran detalle sobre este tío, Mickey, Mikey o Matt; Andy no podía recordar, y lo que hizo con su lengua, sus dedos y manos, su polla y… bien, este tío era bueno.

—Lo siento, Greg —Andy se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, tú definitivamente eres increíble en la cama, pero este tío… maldición, simplemente es jodidamente increíble.

Greg miró fijamente al muchacho más joven antes de irrumpir hacia afuera, dirigiéndose hacia la zona no oficial de fumadores. Era el único lugar en la escuela donde los profesores no revisaban, y los estudiantes aprovechaban para colarse cigarrillos durante el día.

Greg estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio hasta que fue muy tarde… chocó fuertemente con alguien y ambos se tambalearon hacia atrás, Greg golpeando el suelo de cemento y el otro chico chocando contra la pared.

—Jesús —gruñó Greg, frotándose su dolorido codo—. ¿Qué carajos?

—Pido disculpas, pero deberías haber estado viendo hacia donde ibas.

Greg gimoteó; conocía esa voz. Y, efectivamente, cuando alzó la mirada, allí estaba de pie Mycroft Holmes.

Era un chico alto, unos tres meses más joven que Greg si es que recordaba correctamente, con cabello corto y pelirrojo, peinado a la perfección, ojos fríos de color azul y piel pálida. Usaba su uniforme de manera inmaculada, su mochila siempre llena de libros incluso mientras cargaba un folder y más libros bajo el brazo.

Mycroft tendió una mano con cortesía, pero Greg lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie de un salto y sacudiendo la suciedad de su uniforme. Estaba a punto de irse, realmente no tenía ningún interés en hablar con Mycroft, cuando el muchacho más joven dijo:

—Sería educado de tu parte si te disculpas.

Greg se giró, el ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tropezaste conmigo porque no estabas viendo hacia donde ibas —dijo Mycroft—. Yo me disculpé contigo, es de buena educación si devuelves las palabras.

—¿Por qué mierda debería hacerlo? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft ladeó su cabeza y Greg hizo una mueca. Había algo en Mycroft Holmes que realmente se metía debajo de su piel; era… demasiado educado, demasiado limpio, demasiado perfecto. Todo lo que hacía y decía se sentía como si hubiera estado ensayado, como si Mycroft solamente estuviera actuando de esa forma para complacer a todos los demás. Greg odiaba a las personas falsas, por lo cual odiaba a Mycroft.

—Ya veo, continuarás odiándome a pesar del hecho que realmente no nos conocemos, aparte del ocasional té con nuestras madres.

—¡No digas eso en voz alta! —siseó Greg, su cabeza mirando alrededor. Dios lo ayudara si alguien escuchaba que estaba pasando tiempo fuera de la escuela con Mycroft Holmes.

—Te importa demasiado lo que piensa la gente —declaró Mycroft repentinamente.

—Como sea, sólo piérdete, Holmes —dijo Greg.

—Te veré esta tarde, Gregory —fue la respuesta de Mycroft.

Greg apretó sus dientes mientras irrumpía nuevamente dentro de la escuela. Como si necesitara un maldito recordatorio sobre eso.


	2. Té con los Holmes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: Gracias, Runita por el beteo, espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Té con los Holmes<strong>

Las tres y media llegaron demasiado rápido según Greg. Y no importó lo mucho que se esforzó, ningún sólo profesor lo puso en detención, incluso ni siquiera cuando arrojó la mochila de Dimmock por la ventana del segundo piso. Todos sus amigos se rieron y le dieron una palmada en la espalda cuando subió a su motocicleta, frunciendo el ceño cuando puso la llave en el encendido.

De repente, sintiendo que estaba siendo observado Greg giró sobre su moto. Mycroft Holmes estaba abriendo la puerta de su Jaguar XJ verde oscuro de cuatro puertas. Colocó su mochila y folder en el asiento de atrás antes de voltear, sus ojos clavándose en los de Greg.

Greg frunció el ceño, pero Mycroft simplemente sonrió educadamente y subió a su coche. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Greg se colocó el casco, asegurándose de que su teléfono y mochila estuvieran asegurados y encendió la motocicleta.

El costoso coche de Mycroft aún estaba estacionado cuando Greg se marchó, saliendo hacia el tráfico y acelerando con un fuerte rugido.

**{oOo}**

Maggie estaba en modo completamente de anfitrión cuando Greg entró por la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Le prometió que sería rápido y a propósito arrastró sus pies cuando su madre desapareció nuevamente en la cocina. Greg no comprendía porqué Maggie se esforzaba tanto cuando Meghan Holmes venía de visita; no era como si fueran las mejores amigas o algo por el estilo. Demonios, Greg ni siquiera creía que a Maggie le _agradara_ la Sra. Holmes.

Pero supuso que ella quería su compañía; después de todo, Greg también estaría de un humor de mierda si sólo se tuviera asimismo... aunque tenía algunos momentos bastante divertidos con él mismo.

Arrojó su uniforme y mochila a un lado y se puso un par de jeans negros con una correa de tachas negras y blancas. Tres cadenas colgaban de sus jeans y no estaban ni ligeramente cubiertas por su apretada remera negra de Green Day. Se agachó para sacar sus Converse de caña alta antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y ver la hora.

Tres y cincuenta, así que aún tenía diez minutos para un cigarrillo a escondidas.

Greg abrió de un empujón la ventana de su habitación y se sentó en el alféizar y agarró la jarra que usaba para las colillas de sus cigarrillos. Mientras que su madre no lo oliera no invadiría su habitación.

Cuando dieron las 3:59, Greg apagó su cigarrillo, se roció con desodorante y salió a saludar a los Holmes junto a su madre.

Meghan Holmes era una mujer alta con espeso cabello marrón rojizo que siempre mantenía sujeto en un apretado moño, tenía pálida piel blanca, mejillas altas y fríos ojos azules. Vestía "ropa de gente vieja", como Greg la llamaba; usualmente chaquetas y pantalones que combinaban, o alguna camisa ridículamente holgada con una falda de la misma forma.

Mycroft estaba de pie a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, vistiendo pantalones apretados y una camisa abotonada libre de arrugas. Encima de todo llevaba un suéter de color celeste.

_Realza sus ojos,_ pensó Greg antes de mentalmente abofetearse. ¡Demonios que no, no se sentía atraído hacia Mycroft Holmes!

Meghan hizo la cosa de "beso en cada mejilla" con Maggie antes de que Mycroft diera un paso hacia adelante para delicadamente estrechar la mano de Maggie.

—Sra. Lestrade, gracias por invitarme a tu encantadora casa —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos cuando su madre agradeció a Mycroft y cerró la puerta. El otro adolescente era tan jodidamente maricón, y no en el buen sentido.

Marcharon hacia el comedor y Greg se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, su madre lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Mycroft sostuvo la silla de su madre y ella le agradeció en un tono elegante pero afilado antes de que Mycroft tomara asiento.

—Gregory, te ves... —la voz de la Sra. Holmes fue desapareciendo cuando observó su apretada remera.

Greg cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

—Sí, tu también.

Ella arrugó su nariz y Mycroft intervino.

—Uno debe estar cómodo cuando está en casa, ¿no piensas lo mismo, mami?

_Mami_, pensó Greg con una mueca de desprecio hacia al otro muchacho.

—Desde luego, claro que sí —asintió Meghan—. Pero cuando uno tiene visitas siempre debe vestir su mejor atuendo —miró a Greg para ser evidente, el adolescente tuvo que esforzarse en luchar para no sacarle la lengua.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente cuando Maggie entró con una bandeja con té y bizcochos de chocolate. Greg inmediatamente cogió un puñado de bizcochos y se los metió a la boca, masticando más sonoramente cuando Meghan lo miraba.

Maggie les sirvió a todos té y Greg tomó del suyo educadamente, aunque en realidad deseaba que tuviera whisky o alguna otra clase de alcohol en él. ¿De qué otra manera se suponía que soportaría un par de horas junto a Meghan y Mycroft Holmes?

Dejó que las conversaciones pasaran sobre él, sólo respondiendo con un "sí" o "está bien", cuando las preguntas eran dirigidas hacia él (recibía un pellizco de parte de su madre en cada ocasión). Mycroft, por supuesto, era un joven simpático y encantador, yendo justamente a suficientes detalles para satisfacer a Meghan y Maggie. Greg lo fulminaba con la mirada y solamente recibía sonrisas educadas en respuesta.

—No eres muy hablador, Gregory —comentó Meghan de repente, haciendo que Greg alzara la mirada de donde había estado contando las flores del mantel.

—Ehm... —no tenía una excusa preparada.

Afortunadamente, su madre sí.

—Oh, sí, Gregory estuvo despierto hasta tarde anoche estudiando —mintió Maggie, sonriéndole a Greg. Aunque Greg nunca fallaba en sus clases, podría estar yendole mejor si en realidad estudiara y no saliera toda la noche a beber y follar.

Greg pegó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Meghan alzó una ceja, luciendo mucho como su hijo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —asintió Greg—, sólo estudiando mucho, ya sabes.

—¿Estabas estudiando biología? —preguntó Mycroft de repente con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—No —bufó Greg.

Mycroft volvió sus labios en una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh, me pareció verte con un par de libros sobre la anatomía masculina ayer en la escuela, así que pensé que quizás estabas estudiando las partes del cuerpo humano o algo por el estilo.

Se encogió de un hombro y alzó su taza de té mientras que Greg fruncía el ceño. Está bien, había estado viendo una revista porno con Dimmock en la escuela y casi los habían descubierto, ¿y qué?

—¿Te parece interesante la biología, Gregory? —preguntó Meghan.

—Ehm... s-sí, bastante —tartamudeó Greg.

La sonrisa de lado de Mycroft se hizo más amplia y tuvo que ocultarla con su taza. Greg seriamente consideró patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

—Háblanos sobre eso —dijo Mycroft, que junto a su madre miró con fijeza a Greg, quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

Lo que siguió fue media hora de Greg tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre biología. No ayudaba que Mycroft reconociera sus debilidades e hiciera incluso más preguntas.

Esa era otra cosa que Greg odiaba de Mycroft; él y su hermano lo sabían todo. Si habías tenido sexo la noche anterior, lo sabían. Si te habías olvidado la tarea, lo sabían. Sabían que habías tenido de desayuno, que es lo que hiciste en la mañana, cual era tu trabajo, el trabajo de tus padres, cómo te sentías sobre la gente, absolutamente todo.

Sherlock decía que simplemente "deducía" las cosas, y Mycroft nunca hacía comentarios al respecto. No, el mayor de los Holmes sólo sonreía, asentía, y te dejaba con cualquier mierda que sus "deducciones" le habían causado a la gente a tu alrededor.

Cuando el interrogatorio finalmente terminó, Greg cruzó lo brazos, se encorvó hacia abajo en su silla y fulminó con la mirada a Mycroft, deseando poder lanzar rayos láser de sus ojos. Mycroft simplemente le sonrió educadamente mientras conversaba con Maggie y Meghan.

Dos horas después de haber llegado, Mycroft puso su taza de porcelana delicadamente hacia abajo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Mami, tengo que darle clases a Benjamin esta noche.

—Oh, sí, cierto —asintió la Sra. Holmes, revisando el reloj de oro sujeto a su delicada muñeca—. ¿Estarás bien manejando tú solo?

—Por supuesto, mami —dijo Mycroft. Se puso de pie y dijo—: Gracias por recibirme, Sra. Lestrade, ha sido un placer.

—Siempre eres bienvenido, querido —dijo Maggie, Greg ahogándose con su té cuando Mycroft sostuvo la mano de su madre y presionó sus labios contra sus nudillos. ¡Lo peor era que su madre estaba sonrojándose, sonrojándose, joder!

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft, volviendo su mirada hacia el otro adolescente.

Greg tosió y se golpeó el pecho con su puño.

—Sí, b-bien —respondió ahogadamente.

Mycroft sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de su madre y decir:

—Ten una velada agradable.

Desapareció y Greg se hundió en su asiento, ignorando el gesto de reprobación que la Sra. Holmes le mandaba. Bueno al menos ahora no estaría atorado con Mycroft Holmes toda la noche. Si la suerte estaba de su lado en una hora podría escaparse y esconderse en su habitación.

Eso sería a menos que su mamá y la Sra. Holmes decidieran que realmente tendrían que ver las fotos de bebé de Greg y discutieran los primeros preciosos años de sus hijos.

Resultó ser que el mundo era una perra cruel y Greg pasó su noche sentado en el sofá entre las dos mujeres, su rostro volviéndose de color rojo cuando su madre y Meghan soltaron sonidos de ternura al ver sus fotos desnudas de bebé.

Greg maldijo a Mycroft Holmes. Podría estar de fiesta y besuqueándose a algún tío, pero _nooo_.

_Jodido Mycroft, jodidos Holmes__, _pensó mientras señalaban otra foto de él desnudo.

**{oOo}**

—Te perdiste una fiesta asesina anoche —dijo Joe tan pronto como Dimmock y Dylan se encontraron con Greg en la escuela.

Greg frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, mi madre me quería en casa para tomar el té con su querida, muy querida amiga, Meghan Holmes —sus amigos se burlaron—. No es gracioso —bufó Greg, lo cual simplemente hizo que se rieran mucho más—. Esa mujer tiene un palo clavado en su culo, aparte de que habla como la jodida reina; honestamente nunca conocí una mujer más estirada, lujosa y jodidamente aburrida en mi vida.

Las risas cesaron, y los otros tres muchachos se quedaron viendo fijamente por encima del hombro de Greg. Greg frunció el ceño antes de voltear, y dio un salto cuando vio a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes.

El menor de los Holmes estaba frunciendo el ceño abiertamente, dándole a Greg su mejor mirada de "te-voy-a-matar-lentamente" (y con todas las ranas, hamsters y otras pequeñas criaturas que Sherlock se las había arreglado para mandar a la otra vida durante varios "experimentos", Greg no dudaba que el joven muchacho realmente lo asesinara).

Mycroft estaba simplemente observando a Greg con aquellos fríos ojos azules, su uniforme impecable como siempre, un folder completamente blanco debajo de un brazo. Cuando Sherlock abrió su boca, Mycroft dijo:

—Cálmate, hermano, y ve a fumarte un cigarrillo.

El chico de trece años le frunció el ceño a Mycroft, cuyos fríos ojos azules inmediatamente se entrecerraron. Sherlock se tragó cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de decir, le tiró una última mirada asesina a Greg y se marchó.

—Ehm... Lo siento —dijo Greg. Puede que no le agradara Mycroft, pero no había tenido la intención de que el otro adolescente lo escuchara.

—Está bien —dijo Mycroft—, no es ningún secreto cómo te sientes sobre mi familia.

Greg pudo sentir un sonrojo empezar a salir en su cuello y trató mucho luchar contra él; ¿sonrojarse en frente de Mycroft Holmes? No, eso simplemente no iba a suceder.

—Sí, bueno, aún así lo siento —dijo Greg.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Los amigos de Greg inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado cuando BJ Masters apareció. El tío era fornido como el resto de sus compañeros y Greg dio un nervioso paso hacia atrás.

—No, no hay ningún problema —dijo Mycroft con frialdad.

No era ningún secreto que el padre de Mycroft, Siger Holmes, empleaba a la mitad de hombres en la ciudad. Si alguien se cruzaba con Mycroft o Sherlock, encontrarían a su padre despedido más rápido que Greg encontrando un polvo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó BJ, fulminando a Greg con la mirada mientras se ponía a su lado.

—Algo —respondió el otro muchacho—. Sólo estábamos conversando —hizo una pausa, sus ojos recorriendo a Greg—. ¿Verdad, Gregory?

—S-sí —Greg asintió rápidamente. Era lo suficiente popular para no ser objetivo de BJ y sus compinches, pero eso siempre podía cambiar.

BJ bufó y junto con sus compañeros se marchó, sin duda alguna a intimidar a alguien más. Greg miró a Mycroft nerviosamente, quien simplemente sonrió educadamente.

—Ten un día agradable —dijo, alejándose.

Greg dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras que Dylan decía:

—Me pone nervioso ese tío.

—Su hermano también —añadió Joe antes de volverse hacia Greg—. De todos modos, la fiesta de anoche fue épica. Los policías aparecieron a eso de las dos, y este chico, Martin, que es un amigo de Eric, fue atrapado follándose a un tío en la piscina, pero el tío se las arregló para sacarlos de problema.

Dimmock sonreía enormemente.

—Martin tuvo que caminar a casa en boxers, porque alguien le robó las ropas, fue jodidamente gracioso.

Greg gruñó y maldijo a su madre en silencio mientras caminaban a sus casilleros.

—Creo que fue el mismo tío, ya sabes, ése cuya reputación está empezando a hacerle competencia a la tuya —dijo Dimmock.

—Cállate —dijo Greg.

—Sí, nadie es mayor ramera de hombres que nuestro Greggie —dijo Dylan. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Greg y alborotó su ya despeinada cabellera para demostrar su punto. Greg lo apartó de un empujón.

—No estoy seguro, Martin estaba delirando en el bus esta mañana sobre este tío —dijo Dimmock—. Realmente, suena como si fuera un Dios del sexo o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, sí —dijo Greg—, cállate antes de que ponga mi pie en tu culo.

—Esa es la única acción que vas a recibir por ahora —se burló Dimmock—, eso por tus citas con Mycroft Holmes y su mami.

Greg persiguió a Dimmock por el pasadizo y lo embistió contra una pared, Dylan y Joe riéndose a carcajadas cuando el otro muchacho cojeó hacia su casillero.


	3. Un vistazo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: ¡Gracias, Runaaaaaaaaaaaa por el beteo a lo Flash Gordon *o*, a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Un vistazo<strong>

* * *

><p>Esto era lo que Greg necesitaba: adolescentes borrachos, tíos sexys, y no té con Mycroft jodidos Holmes. Finalmente era fin de semana y Greg tenía fiestas las noches de viernes, sábado y domingo, así que estaría totalmente con resaca la mañana del lunes.<p>

No es como si le importara, por supuesto. Simplemente quería un poco de polla, Además no habría clases el lunes, por lo cual Greg podría acostarse e intentar que su cerebro no explotase.

La fiesta era en casa de BJ Master, porque sus padres siempre viajaban los fines de semana por trabajo, dejando a BJ y a su hermano mayor, Stewart, organizar fiestas salvajes para adolescentes.

Greg recibiría un aventón de Dimmock y su novia, Molly Hooper. Molly era la conductora designada porque no bebía, y Dimmock nunca bebía más de tres o cuatro copas cuando estaba con su novia.

Así que asegurado de que alguien lo llevaría a casa a medianoche, y siendo casi cerca de las siete, Greg se movió a través de la multitud, buscando un chico a quien montar.

Su primer vistazo resultó en nada remotamente follable, pero eso podía cambiar. Una gran cantidad de personas aparecía después de las diez u once, y algunos se veían un poco mejor después de que Greg hubiera ingerido seis o siete copas.

Así que se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Dimmock y Molly a esperar. La chica sentada al otro extremo chilló cuando Greg la empujó, su vaso dándose una vuelta y derramando cerveza por encima de su apretada remera y minifalda.

Se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Greg, sólo para hacer una pausa y comerlo con los ojos, haciendo que éste suspirara. Las chicas de la escuela católica al otro lado de la ciudad, o aquellas que vivían en las ciudades aledañas, no sabían que Greg era gay (lo cual era raro, considerando que había follado con una buena cantidad de tíos de esos lares) y siempre trataban de coquetear con él.

Esta chica realmente hizo su mejor intento.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus tetas muy cerca de salir de su remera color rosa, y dijo:

—Parece que necesito una bebida nueva.

—Sí —gruñó Greg.

La chica colocó su mano en su muslo y Dimmock rió, mientras que Molly, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio se sonrojó intensamente. Greg bajó la mirada hacia la mano, mientras la chica le decía:

—¿Me traerías una, lindura? Haré que valga la pena.

Dejó salir su aliento con olor a cerveza sobre él y su mano lentamente subió hacia su entrepierna.

Greg la agarró por la muñeca y rápidamente le apartó la mano, diciendo:

—Ehm, no gracias.

La chica hizo un puchero y se acercó más, sus tetas frotando sugestivamente contra su brazo, haciendo que Greg se encogiera.

—Vamos —dijo, presionando sus labios contra su oreja-. Te haré venir.

Greg se lanzó hacia un lado y Dimmock protestó ruidosamente cuando Molly casi derrama su vaso de limonada.

—Estoy halagado, de verdad —dijo Greg, alejándose más de la chica—. Pero soy gay.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay, me gustan las pollas —dijo Greg sin rodeos—. Cerca de mí, sobre mí, dentro de mí, elige la que quieras. Me. Gustan. Los. Tíos.

La empujó por completo y la chica bufó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. La cerveza goteaba por sus piernas y le arrojó su vaso vacío a Greg.

—¡Jódete tú también! —gritó Greg cuando se marchó—. Mujeres de mierda.

—Oye, no hay necesidad de ser malo —dijo Molly, dándole un golpecito con el pie.

—Sí, bueno, al menos tú no estás intentando dormir conmigo —le dijo Greg—. Así que tú estás bien.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaría si tuvieras esos gustos —dijo Dimmock.

—¿Por qué no? Soy jodidamente impresionante —dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Dimmock rodó los ojos, mientras que Molly se sonrojaba más que antes.

—Tiene buen gusto, idiota.

—¿Cómo puede tenerlo si está contigo? —respondió Greg. Esquivó un golpe de Dimmock y dijo—: Sin ofender, Molly, pero deja esta polla y consíguete un hombre de verdad.

—Es un hombre de verdad —sonrió Molly y besó a Dimmock rápidamente.

—Ugh, ustedes los heterosexuales serán la muerte de todos nosotros —dijo Greg, desapareciendo para ir de caza.

Greg fue dentro de la cocina donde el barril de cerveza estaba y se sirvió un vaso nuevo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a buscar tíos. Estaba apunto de darle un sorbo a su bebida cuando alguien chocó con él.

Escuchó un suave:

—Lo siento —y frunció el ceño; esa voz le era familiar. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio un destello de cabello marrón rojizo y también un culo precioso empacado en unos pantalones de cuero antes de que el chico desapareciera.

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó Greg. No importaba que el tío no fuera el tipo que le gustaba, tenía un maldito buen culo. Greg se abrió paso a través de las personas que estaban alrededor y entró a la sala de estar. Pero ya eran casi las diez y el lugar estaba repleto de adolescentes en distintos estados de embriaguez.

La música había sido subida de volumen y los cuerpos sudorosos se movían unos contra otros, pero Greg no pudo ver a nadie que llevara puesto pantalones de cuero. Vio a John Ralling ser arrastrado hacia afuera (y mostrándose muy jodidamente feliz por ello) y maldijo que incluso un heterosexual hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse en la noche.

Greg maldijo nuevamente y se bebió la mitad de su cerveza antes de hacerse camino a través de la multitud.

**{oOo}**

Greg no encontró a su tío con pantalones de cuero, pero sí recibió una rápida mamada afuera del baño de parte de un tío al cual no podía recordar. Los policías habían irrumpido en la fiesta a eso de la medianoche y un par de personas habían sido llevadas ante sus padres. Greg había sido llevado a casa por Dimmock y Molly, y se había reído solo como un estúpido mientras trepaba por la ventana de su dormitorio.

Se despertó alrededor del mediodía, sintiéndose como una mierda, pero tomó una ducha, se limpió la mierda de la boca y tomó un poco de ibuprofeno antes de salir. Afortunadamente, su madre estaba trabajando en el hospital y Greg podría salir sin un sermón de veinte minutos sobre el sexo seguro.

Manejó su motocicleta hacia el Tesco de la ciudad, el único lugar real en el que se podía conseguir paz y tranquilidad sin adultos o policías fastidiando. Greg primero pasó por el McDonalds y se compró un par de hamburguesas con queso, la mejor comida para cuando estás con resaca, antes de entrar al aparcamiento de Tesco por la parte posterior.

Tesco estaba rodeado en tres lados por casas y el McDonalds, y los árboles del lado del local de comida rápida eran grandes y sobresalientes, dándole a Greg y a sus compañeros algo de sombra cuando era verano.

Greg aparcó cerca a la valla y se sacó el casco, colocándolo en el suelo mientras se sentaba al lado. Estaba en su tercera hamburguesa cuando Dimmock apareció en el viejo BMW de su padre, sonriendo al ver los lentes de sol de Greg.

—¿Cómo estás? —gritó Dimmock, forzando que Greg intentara patearlo. Había olvidado que estaba sentado y se cayó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo.

Dimmock rió fuertemente mientras que Greg luchaba por volver a sentarse.

—Eres un jodido puto, Dimmo.

—Con un culo magnífico —dijo Dimmock dándose la vuelta y sacando el culo. Greg le dio una nalgada y Dimmock dijo—: Oye, eso es de Molly.

—¿Qué es lo que Molly aprecia de tus flojas posaderas? —preguntó Greg, lanzándole una hamburguesa con queso a Dimmock.

El otro adolescente se sentó y peló el grasoso papel.

—Que no ha recibido más de un centenar de pollas, en primer lugar —dijo, arrancando de un mordisco un pedazo de la hamburguesa.

—No han sido ni un centenar, gilipollas -gruñó Greg.

—Aunque vas cerca —dijo Dimmock—. ¿No estás cansado de ser una ramera?

—No, el sexo es fantástico —dijo Greg y Dimmock rodó los ojos—. Oye, si consigo a alguien fan-jodido-tástico como yo en la cama, renunciaré a mi vida de ramera.

Dimmock bufó.

—¿Con qué frecuencia realmente follas en una cama?

—Ehm... —la voz de Greg fue desapareciendo y Dimmock soltó una risita.

—El sexo es mejor cuando se tiene con una persona a la que realmente le gustas, y no porque tan grande tiene la polla —dijo el otro muchacho.

Greg le sacó la lengua y Dimmock le tiró su encendedor, Greg lo usó para prender su cigarrillo, se echó hacia atrás y dijo:

—Gracias, Dimmo.

—Cállate, ramera de hombres —Greg le sacó el dedo medio—. Bueno —Dimmock sonrió de lado—, el tío misterioso apareció nuevamente.

—¿El tío misterioso? —preguntó Greg.

—Mm, el que Andy fanfarroneaba el otro día —dijo Dimmock, comiendo su hamburguesa de queso—. Se folló a John muy bien.

Joe y Dylan no estaban allí en ese instante, así que Greg le pidió detalles. Después de que Dimmock se los dio, le preguntó:

—¿John el heterosexual o el bi?

—El heterosexual —dijo Dimmock, sonriendo cuando las cejas de Greg se alzaron—. Ya sabes que John Watson está enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, nunca follaría con cualquier tío. Además, ese chico sólo tiene trece años.

—Yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce —le recordó Greg.

—No todos somos pequeños gilipollas sucios —dijo Dimmock.

—Jódete —dijo Greg—. ¿Así que no fue John Watson, quien es tan gay para Holmes que ya ni es gracioso, sino John Ralling, heterosexual hasta el tuétano, quien se folló a un tío cualquiera?

—Volvió a entrar en la casa despeinado y contando que un tío llamado Mikey lo había montado hasta que se vino dos veces —dijo Dimmock, robándole un cigarrillo a Greg—. Esto fue cuando estabas arriba con ese tío rubio —añadió cuando Greg se mostró confundido—. Bueno, yo recién había entrado a Tesco cuando lo escuché hablando al respecto con Andy. Andy dijo que al parecer fue el mismo tío.

—Joder —dijo Greg. Así que de verdad había un tipo allí fuera que al parecer era mejor polvo que Greg. Un tipo que pudo convencer a uno de los tíos más heterosexuales a un polvo rápido en una fiesta.

—Pobre Greggie, perderás tu título de Ramera Mayor si no tienes cuidado —se burló Dimmock, soplándole humo en la cara.

—Vete a la mierda, Dimmock, sabes lo bueno que soy —gruñó Greg.

Él y Dimmock habían tenido sexo una vez y ambos acordaron que estaban mejor como amigos. Greg no había estado buscando una relación seria entonces, y Dimmock sí, por lo cual habían roto antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar. Y ahora Greg aún estaba durmiendo con cualquier gay, bi, o chico curioso de la zona, mientras que Dimmock salía con Molly.

—Sí, sí —asintió Dimmock, soplando anillos de humo—. Pero creo que este tío, Mikey, es mejor.

Greg frunció el ceño y apagó en el suelo su cigarrillo. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder ningún probable polvo por otro tío.

Dylan y Joe llegaron juntos. En realidad nunca planeaban encontrarse y pasar el rato en Tesco, pero usualmente un sábado después de una masiva fiesta, todos se encontraban a eso de la una para pasar el rato juntos y joder por ahí.

Joe le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Greg, quien lo miró a través de una nube de humo.

—Condujiste a Haley Rogers directamente a mi regazo, Greggie.

—¿Quien carajos es Hayley Rogers? —preguntó Greg.

—Probablemente la conozcas mejor como la-rubia-a-la-que-le-vertí-cerveza-encima —dijo Dylan, abriendo un paquete de papitas fritas.

Greg frunció el ceño y Dimmock dijo:

—Recuerdas antes de que te embriagaras a la chica rubia que terminó cubierta en cerveza cuando te sentaste? -cuando Greg asintió con la cabeza, añadió—: Creo que ella es de quien hablan.

—Oh —dijo Greg—. Espera, ¿la chica que se me lanzó encima?

—Sí, se quejó de que un maricón la trató como el culo y vino en busca de un hombre de verdad —Joe sonrió—. Y sí que se vino con fuerza.

Greg arrugó la nariz ante la imagen mental, aunque no supiera realmente como es que se veían las mujeres sin ropa, y dijo:

—Bueno, estaba coqueteando conmigo, traté de ser amable al principio.

Dimmock se burló.

—Y luego le dijiste que te gusta tener una polla dentro del culo,

—Bueno, es verdad —Greg se encogió de hombros.

Dylan le sacó la lengua y Joe dijo:

—Realmente, Greg, te acostarías más seguido si patearas para el otro lado; sólo hay una cierta cantidad de hombres gay y casi te has follado a la gran mayorìa de ellos.

—Ser gay no es una elección, gilipollas —dijo Greg tirándole una piedra.

Se dio cuenta de que Dylan puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

**{oOo}**

La mamá de Greg llamó alrededor de las cuatro para encontrarse con él dentro de Tesco para comprar algunos alimentos, así que Greg se separó de sus amigos para ir con ella. Maggie cogió un carrito y lo empujó por los pasillos con Greg siguiéndole detrás, mensajeando con su teléfono.

Como cualquier otra vez que iban de compras por cualquier cosa, Maggie le preguntaba a Greg qué opinaba. Y Greg, como cualquier otra vez que iban de compras, gruñía, se encogía de hombros o asentía. No era de ayuda, pero Dios no quisiera que Maggie comprara los fideos equivocados, o las barras de chocolate o cualquier otra cosa que Greg utilizara.

Las hamburguesas de queso que había comido hace unas horas, no lo habían llenado por completo y Greg estaba inquieto por irse y así poder comer algo más. Ella le dijo que esperara a llegar a casa y le haría un sándwich o algo, y Greg le exigió que se fueran ahora. Por supuesto que Maggie lo ignoró y Greg frunció el ceño.

Habían casi terminado cuando Greg divisó a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes,ambos de pie al lado de una mujer con una mata de cabello gris. Greg la había visto antes; era la niñera de Mycroft y Sherlock (o criada como le llamaba Sherlock desde que tenía once años, porque maldición, no necesitaba una jodida niñera).

Greg los ignoró, pero Maggie vio a los dos jóvenes y sonrió mientras empujaba su carrito hacia ellos.

—Mamá —gruñó Greg.

—Oh, calla —dijo Maggie—. Mycroft, Sherlock.

Sherlock le frunció el ceño a Maggie, sin embargo se convirtió en algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando Mycroft le dio un codazo. El mayor de los Holmes se volvió y dijo:

—Sra. Lestrade, que encantador verte. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta tarde?

—Bien, gracias, Mycroft —Maggie sonrió, sus ojos mirando a la mujer que estaba al medio de los Holmes.

—Sra. Lander, esta es Margaret Lestrade, la madre de uno de mis compañeros de clase, Gregory —dijo Mycroft. Greg rodó los ojos ante la mierda envuelta educadamente que acababa de ser vomitada de la boca de Mycroft.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sra. de Lestrade —sonrió la Sra. Lander.

—Oh, es sólo Lestrade, no de Lestrade —dijo Maggie.

La Sra. Lander se disculpó antes de volverse hacia Mycroft.

—Sólo demoraré cinco minutos, ¿está bien?

—Como si nos importara —gruñó Sherlock, mientras que Mycroft dijo:

—Por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo.

La Sra. Lander desapareció por un pasillo y Mycroft se volvió hacia Greg y Maggie.

—¿Cómo estás Gregory? —preguntó educadamente.

—Oh, simplemente excelente —murmuró Greg sarcásticamente.

Mycroft le sonrió con cortesía antes de hablar con Maggie, mientras que Sherlock fulminaba a Greg con la mirada y este se la devolvía con la misma intención. De repente el Holmes más joven dijo:

—Saliste a beber anoche.

Mycroft se tensó y miró a Sherlock, quien sonreía de lado a Greg, el cual fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué? —bufó Greg.

—Aún no tienes dieciocho; es ilegal —declaró Sherlock. Sus brillantes ojos azules rodando perezosamente sobre Greg antes de agregar—: Y permitiste que otro chico succionara tu...

Mycroft puso una mano sobre la boca de Sherlock, y el más joven de los Holmes arrancó y tiró de sus dedos, pero no pudo liberarse.

—Pido disculpas por mi hermano -dijo Mycroft rápidamente—. ¡No sabe cómo guardarse las cosas para sí mismo!

Siseó las últimas palabras y le dio a Sherlock una mirada mordaz, el chico más pequeño rodó los ojos. Mycroft lo dejó ir y Sherlock se frotó los labios,

—Sé cómo guardar secretos, Mycroft —sus ojos giraron y se posaron en su hermano—. ¿No es verdad?

Greg se sorprendió al ver ira verdadera en el rostro de Mycroft, usualmente el chico de cabello marrón rojizo mostraba cortesía, bondad o una cara en blanco. Pero en ese instante estaba mirando con furia a Sherlock, quien sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada a Mycroft que claramente decía te-gané-cabrón.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia una confundida Maggie y un sonriente Greg.

—Sí, bueno, Sherlock y yo ya deberíamos irnos —dijo Mycroft con rapidez, mostrándoles una falsa sonrisa—. Sra. Lestrade, Gregory, tengan un día maravilloso.

—Jodidos bichos raros —murmuró Greg, siguiendo a su madre.

** {oOo}**

—¿Hiciste tu tarea? —preguntó Maggie cuando Greg entró a la sala de estar. Estaba vistiendo un par de jeans apretados de color rojo, una remera de Muse, con una delgada chaqueta de color rojo encima y sus habituales brazaletes de cuero y collares. La fiesta era a un par de cuadras de su casa y Greg había decidido regresar caminando, por lo cual podría emborracharse.

—Ehm... sí, hice gran parte de ella —dijo Greg. Maggie, quien estaba sentada en el sofá viendo alguna película romántica, se giró y se metió un pedazo de palomitas de maíz a la boca, levantando una ceja-. Bueno -corrigió Greg-, hice una parte de ella.

Maggie chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, mamá, la terminaré, estamos sábado —dijo Greg.

—Y pasarás toda la noche de tu domingo de fiesta en casa de algún otro idiota —dijo Maggie.

—No habrá clases el lunes, las haré entonces —dijo Greg.

Maggie suspiró y le miró.

—Te quedarás todo el lunes haciéndolas, ¿has entendido?

Greg sabía que era lo mejor no discutir con su madre y asintió, saliendo después de que ella asintiera en señal de aprobación.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Greg necesita un par de nalgadas para corregirse D:


	4. El verdadero Mycroft Holmes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Capítulo sin beteo, aún! Disculpen horrores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El verdadero Mycroft Holmes<strong>

* * *

><p>Casa diferente, mismas personas, y Greg estaba empezando a frustrarse. No había tenido un polvo desde la semana pasada; una mamada simplemente no era suficiente.<p>

Dimmock había salido afuera temprano para llamar a Molly, ese muchacho estaba tan dominado, y Joe había visto a una chica bonita de diecisiete años llevando pantalones cortos de denim que estaban intentado desaparecer por su culo. Dylan estaba hablando con Matt Sanders y BJ Masters, este último con su brazo alrededor de Sally Donovan, quien estaba empezando a mostrarse aburrida.

Greg estaba en su quinta bebida cuando vio a un tío rubio de aproximadamente dieciocho años con magníficos ojos azules y cuerpo delgado. Estaba considerando insinuarsele, y con suerte conseguirse un polvo, cuando tropezó con alguien.

Greg gruñó y se frotó el brazo mientras volteaba a encarar al tío con el que se había estrellado...

...sólo para casi botar su bebida y caerse encima.

Estaba de pie, cara a cara con Mycroft Holmes... solamente que no como el Mycroft Holmes que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Si Greg no hubiera pasado horas en compañía del muchacho durante esas estúpidas fiestas de té, probablemente lo hubiera confundido por otra persona.

Pero no... no, este era _definitivamente_ Mycroft Holmes

El alto, normalmente elegante muchacho estaba vestido de negro; pantalones de cuero negro que no dejaban _nada_ a la imaginación, una apretada remera negra sobre su torso, y una chaqueta bien ajustada que tenía hebillas de plata en todo el frente y tachas. Su cabello marrón rojizo estaba desordenado y tenía delineador negro grueso marcando sus azules ojos, y también sombra oscura sobre sus ojos. Añadido a eso un piercing en la lengua que Greg podía ver, al igual que el esmalte de color negro sobre sus uñas, y la parte baja de Greg estaba tomando _definitivamente_ interés en Mycroft Holmes.

—Lestrade —dijo Mycroft, poniéndose de pie y asegurándose de que no había derramado su bebida o botado su cigarrillo, sí ese era un vaso de cerveza en su mano izquierda y un cigarrillo a medias sostenido entre sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha.

—Yo... ehm... ¿huh? —tartamudeó Greg.

Los labios de Mycroft se convirtieron en una sonrisa de lado, y su lengua salió a humedecer su labio inferior, atrayendo la atención de Greg por completo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido tropezar y botarme? —preguntó Mycroft.

Está bien, aún hablaba como una tarta de pijo, pero realmente... los ojos de Greg observaron su cuerpo nuevamente.

_Maldición,_ sí que se veía bien.

—Yo... n—no —tartamudeó estúpidamente Greg, haciendo que Mycroft soltara una risita—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pasar un buen rato —dijo Mycroft, llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios. Le dio una larga calada e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para soplar el humo hacia arriba, lejos de Greg—. ¿No es eso lo que usualmente hace la gente en las fiestas?

—Ehm... bueno, sí —dijo Greg, sus ojos sobre el muchacho más alto—. Pero tú... quiero decir, tú eres tú.

—Tienes una vista bastante buena —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo condescendientemente.

Greg bufó.

—¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

—¿Lo sé?

—¿Estás siendo así de molesto a propósito? —exigió Greg.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se hizo más amplia.

—Has conocido a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Antes de que Greg pudiera preguntar, bueno _demandar,_ que demonios estaba haciendo Mycroft en esta fiesta, vestido de esa manera, BJ Masters tropezó con ellos, su brazo aún alrededor de Sally Donovan. Sonrió al ver a Mycroft y dijo:

—Mikey, ¿estás divirtiéndote?

—Mm, eso aún está por verse —musitó Mycroft, sus ojos vagando sobre la multitud—. Nunca hay nadie interesante en estas fiestas.

_¿Mikey?,_ pensó Greg, su mente perdiéndose una vez más.

BJ rió, borracho.

—Si dejaras de follarte a cada tío que vieras y no los dejaras amoratados, tendrías una selección más amplia.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua.

—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con chicos que no tienen idea de que están haciendo. ¿Es mucho pedir un polvo que me pueda satisfacer?

BJ simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para besuquear a Sally, quien estaba cansándose de ser ignorada. Cuando BJ y Sally se marcharon, Greg volvió sus ojos de nuevo en Mycroft.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos? —exigió.

Mycroft le dio una mirada aburrida y se tomó el resto de su cerveza antes de agarrar al tío más cercano. Era el rubio al que Greg había estado observando, y cuando vio quien lo había agarrado se sonrojó intensamente.

—Hola, precioso —dijo Mycroft, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, su mano lentamente bajando por su espalda—. Sé un buen chico y tráeme otra bebida, ¿sí? —su mano se dirigió hacia más abajo, apretándole una nalga insinuantemente, y el tío inmediatamente cogió el vaso vacío de Mycroft y se apresuró a través de la multitud—. Ah, tienen tantas ganas de complacer —Mycroft suspiró—. Pero nunca pueden lograrlo.

Greg definitivamente había perdido la cabeza en este punto, y simplemente miró fijamente como Mycroft terminaba su cigarrillo y lo ponía en el cenicero más cercano.

Cuando el tío regresó con la bebida de Mycroft, el adolescente de ojos azules se inclinó cerca, sus labios frotándose con los del otro.

—Muchísimas gracias —exhaló, sacándole el vaso de la mano y tomando un sorbo mientras se alejaba—. Tal vez te vea más tarde.

Fue una clara despedida, pero al chico no le pareció importar. Simplemente se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Mycroft mientras hacia su camino de regreso hacia sus amigos.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—¿Qué carajos qué? —Greg lo miró fijamente—. Honestamente, Gregory, estás actuando como si nunca hubieras escuchado a alguien maldecir.

—Bueno... sí, ¡tú eres tú! —dijo Greg.

—Y maldeciré tanto como quiera, joder —dijo Mycroft, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo—. ¿Quieres uno?

Greg tomó el cigarrillo ofrecido, mirando a Mycroft sacar una cajetilla de fósforos y prendiendo uno. Encendió el de Greg antes del suyo, tirando el cerillo a la alfombra y pisoteándolo en la alfombra.

—¿Qué? —dijo ante la mirada de Greg—. No es mi alfombra; que se joda Matthew Sanders y que se joda su casa.

—Jesucristo —Greg quedó boquiabierto.

Mycroft suspiró y se frotó sus ojos.

—Estás empezando a molestarme, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ¿qué carajos se supone que debo hacer? —demandó Greg—. ¡Eres Mycroft jodidos Holmes! El esnob, aburrido y jodidamente molesto Mycroft Holmes. Y ahora te apareces vestido jodidamente de negro, llevando_ delineador de ojos_ ¿y buscando a un tío al cual follar?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Seguramente ya has escuchado de mí.

—Qué?

—Bueno, Andrew y Johnathan no fueron muy callados acerca de lo que hice con ellos —dijo Mycroft. Ante la mirada en blanco de Greg, agregó—: Andrew Freen y Johnathan Ralling.

Andy y John.

Andy y John, quienes dijeron que alguien les había follado los sesos en un polvo.

Un tipo llamado Mikey.

—De ninguna jodida manera —dijo Greg—. No hay ninguna forma de que tú seas el Mikey del que Andy hablaba.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza a un lado, alzando su vaso como haciendo un brindis.

—Mikey Holmes, a tu servicio, Sr. Lestrade.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —dijo Greg. Pensó en todas las veces que escuchó hablar de Mikey—. Espera, estabamos tomando té con nuestras madres la noche en la que ese tío folló a Andy.

—No puedo recordar a todas mis conquistas, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, mostrándose decepcionado—. ¿_Tú _recuerdas las veces que tuviste sexo malo?

—Ehm, no —dijo Greg, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, los ojos azules de Mycroft cayendo en mirar sus labios—. Es amigo de Eric, Eric Armstrong.

Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Espera —dijo Greg, dándose cuenta de que Mycroft se había ido temprano esa tarde—. Entonces... cuando dijiste que tenías que dar clases... —la voz de Greg desapareció cuando una sonrisa diabólica apareció en los labios de Mycroft.

—No sería bueno que mi madre querida se preocupara por mí, ¿no crees? —dijo Mycroft, dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Es mejor que piense que estoy sentado en la biblioteca como un buen chico en vez de follando a cualquier tío que espero que sea capaz de mantener el ritmo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente sobre Greg y el chico mayor se sintió de repente muy caliente; ¿había sido Holmes siempre capaz de comer con la mirada de esa manera?

—No, es mejor que ella piense que soy un buen chico que se va a casar con una mujer respetable de una familia bien educada —continuó Mycroft, sus ojos ahora agitándose con pereza sobre los jóvenes que abarrotaban la sala—. Además, es bastante divertido hacer que todos crean ciertas cosas sobre mí —murmuró. Sus ojos descansaron momentaneamente en un tío mayor que ellos, probablemente veinte años con cabello rizado de color negro y brillantes ojos verdes.

Mycroft le dio al hombre una sonrisa coqueta, y Greg observó atónito como el chico se sonrojaba y alzaba su vaso.

Al otro lado de la habitación, el rubio que Greg había estado observando desde temprano, el que prácticamente se apresuró en conseguirle una bebida a Mycroft, estaba sin pantalones, sus jeans y boxers completamente bajados por uno de los idiotas amigos de BJ Masters.

Greg miró al chico ponérselos nuevamente y gritar, todo el mundo a su alrededor riendo. Cuando desapareció entre la multitud, Greg se volvió a mirar a Mycroft, quien estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg.

—Si me disculpas, tengo un tío a quien follar —dijo Mycroft. Se tomó su cerveza de un tirón, botó su cigarrillo dentro del vaso y se marchó, dejando a Greg mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

De ninguna manera.

De ninguna _jodida_ manera.

—Será mejor que no le estés causando mierdas a Mikey.

Greg se volvió a ver a BJ y Matt, los dos encamino de estar borrachos como una cuba.

—¿Mikey? —preguntó.

—Mycroft —dijo Matt—. Se hace llamar Mikey en las fiestas.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Greg—. Él... es Mycroft Holmes, el no va a fiestas.

Matt bufó, mientras BJ dijo:

—Lo que sea que pienses sobre él, está jodidamente mal, Lestrade. Mikey puede beberse a cualquiera debajo de la mesa, y simplemente pregúntale a todos los chicos a los que ha follado; tú eres un gilipollas comparado con él.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe y Matt y BJ rieron juntos.

—Maldito idiota —dijo Matt, golpeándole con el hombro cuando pasaba, Greg derramando un poco de su bebida sobre su remera. Maldijo mientras se tomaba el resto de su cerveza antes de botar el vaso. Mycroft estaba en lo cierto; que se joda Matt Sanders y que se joda su casa.

Greg no pudo sacar a Mycroft de su cabeza mientras atravesaba la multitud, tratando de recordar donde era que estaba el baño. Mycroft había tomado cada etiqueta que Greg le había puesto, las rompió en pedazitos de mierda, los tiró en el aire, y procedió a bailar debajo de la lluvia de confeti.

Greg no podía _creer_ que Mycroft Holmes, esnob, educado y _genio,_ estaba realmente bebiendo, fumando y era una máquina de polvos ilegal. Honestamente, ¿quien coño se veía _eso_ venir?

Ciertamente, Greg no. Aunque su cuerpo estaba tomando gran interés en estos cambios. Porque Jesucristo, Mycroft sí que se veía follable en ese atuendo.

Y si los rumores sobre él eran verdad, Mycroft era un maldito buen polvo.

Subió las escaleras y encontró que la casa estaba en silencio allí, aparte de diversos gemidos procedentes de puertas cerradas. Ignorándolos y apresurándose en ir a mear, Greg finalmente encontró el baño y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

La boca de Greg se abrió de golpe. Mycroft tenía al chico de antes, el que le trajo una bebida nueva, inclinado contra el lavabo. Estaba embistiéndolo por detrás, el tío aferrándose al mostrador como para salvar su vida, incluso mientras gemía, maldecía y rogaba por más.

Greg se quedó completamente atónito por algo de un minuto antes de que Mycroft se fijara en él.

—Oh, parece que tenemos compañía, James —dijo sin romper ni una vez su ritmo. Le sonrió de lado a Greg, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en donde la erección de Mycroft desaparecía dentro del tipo... James—. A menos que quieras unirte a nosotros, Gregory, te sugiero que te vayas a la mierda —dijo Mycroft, llamando la atención de Greg.

—Yo... uh... lo siento —Greg finalmente se atragantó, sosteniendo la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe. Se inclinó pesadamente contra la pared y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Qué carajos?

Se quedó donde estaba, asustado de que si se movía, colapsaría de la pura _ridiculez_ de toda la noche, o que despertaría e el hospital después de tener graves delirios. Porque no había ninguna manera de que ese era Mycroft Holmes follándose a un tío que ni conocía.

No era Mycroft Holmes follándose a un tío con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones.

No era Mycroft Holmes, quien estaba muy bien dotado y grueso para lo que Greg había visto.

No, no era...

Antes que los pensamientos de Greg pudieran volverse más pervertidos, hubo un grito de éxtasis procedente del cuarto de baño, seguido de una maldición en voz alta. Unos cuantos minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Mycroft apareció, tirando un condón usado al tacho de basura. No pareció importarle que su erección aún furiosa estaba afuera, porque simplemente le alzó una ceja mientras la guardaba.

Greg pudo ver que James se había deslizado al suelo, gimiendo y mostrándose completamente follado mientras se inclinana pesadamente contra el mostrador. Mycroft, por otro lado, se veía enojado.

—¿Que mierda estás haciendo aquí afuera, pervertido? —demandó Mycroft. Cerró de un golpe la puerta, quitando a James de la vista y sosteniendo a Greg de la garganta.

Greg jadeó cuando fue empujado violentamente a la pared contraria, un soplo de aire escapando de sus labios cuando conectó con la pared.

—¿Te masturbas viendo a personas, Lestrade? —preguntó Mycroft—. ¿Te gusta verme follar a ese tío hasta que no pueda ponerse de pie?

—Oh, Dios —fue lo único que Greg pudo gruñir. Esto no estaba sucediendo... no, en verdad, _¿qué carajos estaba sucediendo?_ Este era Mycroft Holmes, ¡MYCROFT JODIDOS HOLMES!

—Apuesto a que deseabas ser tú —continuó Mycroft, su mano moviéndose del cuello de Greg, deslizándose hacia abajo por la suave piel del muchacho más pequeño. Metió su mano debajo de la remera apretada de Greg y se detuvo cuando se encontró con un pezón.

De repente se encontró retorciéndolo y Greg jadeó cuando un dolor atravesó su cuerpo, rápidamente seguido por placer. Gimió y Mycroft cerró la distancia entre ellos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Greg. Greg podía sentir la erección vestida contra su muslo y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no restregarse contra ella. No ayudaba que su propia polla diera espasmos dentro de sus jeans.

—¿Justo qué, exactamente, estabas haciendo afuera del baño cuando sabías que estaba teniendo sexo, hmmm? —preguntó Mycroft, sus labios a centímetros de los de Greg. Greg pudo ver el piercing de la lengua y se preguntó cómo se sentiría en su boca, en su polla, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Los ojos de Mycroft recorrieron el rostro de Greg y sonrió de lado. Su lengua salió lentamente, lamiendo su labio inferior suavemente y dejando una estela delgada de saliva que hizo que sus labios se vieran malditamente besables. Greg tuvo una vista del piercing y tragó saliva. Siempre había tenido una cosa por los piercings.

—Bueno, bueno, realmente eres una ramerita, ¿no es así? —dijo Mycroft, sonando divertido—. Gregory Lestrade, la moto de la ciudad; todos consiguen un paseo siempre y cuando se agachen ante él primero.

Está bien, Greg sabía que todo eso era verdad, pero aún así le molestaba. Trató de empujar a Mycroft y sorprendentemente golpeó una pared de músculo. Aunque Mycroft no era tan grande como BJ Masters, definitivamente escondía lo musculoso que estaba.

Greg se encontró estrellado contra la pared, los dedos de Mycroft enroscándose en su cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás bruscamente.

—Ah, ah, eso fue muy travieso, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia adelante. Arrastró su nariz por la barbilla de Greg y el adolescente mayor sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, mientras que más sangre corría hacia su pene y su piel se estremeció. Jesucristo, ¿cómo eso podía excitarlo tanto?—. Aunque disfruto el sexo duro —continuó Mycroft, su nariz recorriendo el cuello de Greg—. No aprecio cuando alguien intenta dominarme tan rápidamente... no, tienes que _ganarte_ ese derecho, Gregory, y no te lo has ganado.

Se apartó bruscamente sobrela cabeza de Greg, el otro adolescente jadeó ásperamente.

—¿Te has ganado ese derecho, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg no tenía idea simplemente como acabo en esa situación. Pero ahora sus hormonas de adolescente estaban corriendo rampantemente y se encontró tragando saliva y diciendo:

—N—no, no me lo he ganado.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo Mycroft, luciendo ligeramente impresionado—. Oh, sí... _definitivamente muy bien._

Mycroft se inclinó muy lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron a milímetros de los de Greg, su aliento suavemente acariciando la piel de Greg y haciéndolo temblar.

—¿Crees que soy Mikey, Greg? —susurró Mycroft—. ¿Crees que soy capaz de follar a cualquier tío hasta que entre en coma, hmm? ¿Crees, Gregory querido, que soy mejor polvo que tú?

Se apartó ligeramente para observar que las pupilas de Greg estaban dilatadas, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Las pupilas de Mycroft estaban grandes, y Greg podía contar cada peca y pestaña en su hermoso rostro.

Espera, ¿qué?

Mycroft sonrió pecaminosamente y Greg gimió. Oh Dios, Mycroft sabía que estaba pensando.

—Yo creo que sí, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, presionando su muslo entre las piernas de Greg. Su rodilla subió lentamente y rozó la entrepierna de Greg. Se detuvo y subió una ceja—. Al parecer a tu polla le gusta que te manipule.

Greg no podía negar aquello; estaba dolorosamente duro, y Mycroft frotándolo por encima de sus jeans era todo lo que necesitaba para que su sangre hirviera. Nunca había sido de los de sexo duro, a menos que tirarse a la cama con alguien o contra una pared era considerado duro, pero descubrió que le gustaba mucho que Mycroft lo dominara.

Mycroft sonrió y apretó su rodilla hacia arriba, presionando la erección de Greg, y el muchacho de mayor edad no pudo evitar gemir. Mycroft soltó una risita y se lanzó hacia adelante, su lengua lamiendo una tira del cuello de Greg cercana a su oreja, antes de jalar su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

—Santa mierda —jadeó Greg, arqueándose de la pared para presionar su pene con más fuerza contra Mycroft. Mycroft permitió que sucediera y lamió nuevamente a Greg, el chico de ojos marrones gimoteando, gimiendo y en general haciendo una verguenza de sí mismo.

Cuando Mycroft se detuvo Greg se desplomó contra la pared, su cuerpo sintiéndose como si estuviera en llamas, su polla palpitando al punto de dolor real. Estaba tan ido que permitiría que Mycroft lo follara en ese mismo lugar con tal de venirse.

El cerebro de Greg dejó de funcionar por completo y cuando alzó su cabeza solamente se quedó allí, mirando.

Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente, sus labios rozando fantasmalmente la oreja de Greg.

—Hasta la próxima —susurró. Presionó un veloz beso en la mejilla de Greg antes de desaparecer, Greg parpadeó y de repente se encontró solo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscando a Mycroft, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

Lo cual añadió más rareza a toda la jodida noche.


	5. Interludio

**NdT: **Micro-capítulo mañana actualizo el siguiente que es más largo x3!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: Interludio<strong>

* * *

><p>Greg se despertó sintiéndose mejor que como usualmente se sentía después de una fiesta. Era probablemente porque se pasó las últimas dos horas buscando a Mycroft antes de caminar a casa a medianoche, frunciendo el ceño y recordando como Mycroft había estado vestido.<p>

Vagabundeó en casa, mirando sin rumbo y más de una vez sus pensamientos derivaron al otro adolescente. No podía creer que Mycroft Holmes, el más grande nerd de toda la escuela, podía vestirse así y hablar de esa forma.

También estaba el recuerdo de Mycroft follando a ese tío llamado James. Greg había tenido un buen vistazo de lo que Mycroft guardaba en sus pantalones y no podía negar que estaba bien dotado.

Lo que enfadaba a Greg era la forma en que reaccionó ante Mycroft. El muchacho al que una vez hizo a un lado y básicamente ignoró, lo había empujado contra la pared y susurrado cosas sucias en su oído, y todo lo que había ocasionado era ponerlo duro y hecho jadear en necesidad. El tío ni siquiera lo había besado y Greg había estado más duro de lo que jamás había estado.

Cuando Dimmock vino un par de horas antes de la fiesta de esa noche, encontró que Greg estaba completamente fuera de sí, mirando la pared y recostado en su cama.

Cuando Maggie desapareció para cambiarse para su turno en el hospital, Dimmock se inclinó contra el escritorio de Greg y dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Greg sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la imagen mental de Mycroft en pantalones de cuero de su cabeza. Rodó a su espalda y dijo:

—Nada.

—Mentira, has estado actuando muy tranquilo desde la fiesta de anoche. ¿Sucedió algo?

Greg negó con la cabeza, empujando las manos debajo de su almohada y estirándose.

—¿Greg?

—De verdad, Dimmock, no es nada -insistió Greg-. Es sólo... nada, no importa.

Dimmock frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió. No había ninguna jodida manera de poder hablar con Dimmock sobre Mycroft. ¿Que le diría, de todos modos? ¿"Mycroft Holmes estaba allí y joder sí que se veía sexy"? No, no creía que eso iría bien.

Dimmock suspiró, pero lo dejó ser, y en cambio, agarró una revista del escritorio de Greg y le echó un vistazo.

Maggie regresó para decirle a Greg que se estaba yendo, y recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Miró a Dimmock, quien se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ni idea". Todavía un poco preocupada, pero dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por ahora, Maggie le dijo a Dimmock y a Greg que se comportaran antes de irse a trabajar.


	6. Beso, beso, beso

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Ok ok sé que dije mañana en el capítulo anterior, y no fue mañana sino dos día depueh jaja, disfruten, muack, este sí no es chiquitito. GRACIAS POR EL BETEOOOO RUNITAAAAA x3!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6: Beso, beso, beso<strong>

Las personas eran las mismas, _Greg_ era el mismo, sin embargo todo en la fiesta se sentía diferente. Greg sentía que estaba esperando a alguien (lo cual no era cierto), se sentía como si se hubiera vestido para alguien (¡lo cual no era verdad!) y como si no pudiera emborracharse porque quería disfrutar cualquier cosa que probablemente viniera de cierto muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo (¡PODÍA EMBORRACHARSE POR COMPLETO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!).

Greg se quedó en la cocina llegando a la conclusión de que Mycroft necesitaría una bebida en algún momento si es que aparecía (no es que le importara, por supuesto. ¿Por qué Greg esperaría a _Mycroft_? No lo estaba haciendo, absolutamente no).

Estaba por su cuarta cerveza cuando una familiar cabellera castaña rojiza apareció repentinamente junto al barril de cerveza. Se agachó justo por encima, dándole a Greg una vista magnífica de su culo envuelto en un ceñido jean azul brillante, llenó su vaso con cerveza y procedió a bebérsela toda.

Cuando terminó, hizo el vaso a un lado, y fijó sus ojos en Greg, sonriendo antes de retirarse. Greg dejó su cerveza en la mesa y lo siguió a través de la multitud, manteniéndolo a la vista mientras caminaban.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba y Greg lo siguió por detrás, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo hormigueando mientras miraba al culo que prácticamente bailaba en frente suyo. Greg tragó saliva cuando llegaron al oscuro pasillo.

De repente, Greg fue tirado a un lugar más oscuro y estrellado contra la pared. Todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando se encontró en la misma posición de la noche anterior; un brazo alrededor de su cintura. una mano jalando su cabello y Mycroft Holmes sonriéndole de lado.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sombra azul oscura y con un delineado que los destacaba perfectamente, haciendo que Greg lamiera sus labios. Su remera era negra y apretada, y llevaba encima un chaleco azul con rayas.

—Hola, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, sonando divertido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Siguiéndome al baño?

—No te seguía... _¡ahh!_

Mycroft jaló hacia atrás la cabeza de Greg, haciendo que se callara con un siseo.

—No, no, no me mientas, Gregory querido. Me viste tomar una bebida y me seguiste. ¿Estabas pensando en la noche de ayer cuando follé al encantador James? Era encantador, Gregory, te vi dándole vistazos ayer en la tarde.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron, sorprendidos. ¿Mycroft lo había estado _observando_?

—Oh, sí, te he visto en un montón de fiestas antes —dijo Mycroft, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro de Greg—. Te he visto follar a cualquier tío que querías, dejándolos jadeando por más. Pero nunca les das más, ¿no es así, Gregory?

—No —dijo Greg.

—¿Y porqué eso? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Yo... ellos... —Greg se mojó los labios, los ojos de Mycroft brevemente dándoles un vistazo—. Nunca son buenos —admitió Greg. Mycroft inclinó una ceja—. Quiero decir, me vengo —dijo Greg, preguntándose porqué demonios le estaba hablando a Mycroft Holmes de esto—. Pero no me... no me...

—¿Satisfacen? —proporcionó Mycroft

—Sí —dijo Greg—. Me hacen venir, pero no es suficiente.

—Mm, una pena -musitó Mycroft.

-Aún no puedo creer... _esto_ —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes soltó una risita.

—Hmm, al parecer no todos pueden encajar en las pequeñas y perfectas etiquetas que creas —dijo conversacional—. ¿Cómo me has llamado, Gregory? Ah, sí; esnob, pendejo, perdedor, aburrido, gilipollas... ¿alguna de esas tiene algo de verdad en estos momentos, hmm?

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua cuando Greg falló en decir algo.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa—, veamos qué etiqueta me darás después de esto.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, chocando su boca contra la de Greg y tomándolo por sorpresa. Greg jadeó cuando la mano derecha de Mycroft se retorció dolorosamente en su cabello, forzando que la cabeza de Greg fuera en cualquier forma que Mycroft quería. Su rodilla estaba de repente frotando con fuerza contra la polla de Greg, el órgano contrayéndose en interés, incluso cuando Mycroft presionó todo su cuerpo contra el del chico mayor. Su mano izquierda serpenteó alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza y su brazos tirando a Greg de la pared.

Greg simplemente trató de aferrarse a su querida vida, sus dedos retorciéndose en la remera apretada de Mycroft mientras lo besuqueaba. O follaba con la boca. Una de dos.

Los labios de Mycroft se movían con precisión y poder, triturando y moldeando a Greg en la forma que quería. Su lengua invadió su boca y se introdujo, torsiéndose, lamiéndole y acariciándole antes de empujar su lengua y dominarlo. El piercing en la boca de Mycroft parecía estar en todos lados e hizo que Greg se embriagara de necesidad, su lengua dando golpecitos contra la pequeña barra de metal cada vez que la lengua de Mycroft barría su boca.

Y entonces, su lengua desapareció y sus labios succionaron la de Greg con fuerza, arrastrando sus papilas gustativas, haciendo que Greg gimiera vergonzosamente fuerte. Cuando eso acabó, Mycroft mordió con fuerza sus labios, tirando de la suave piel antes de hacerse hacia atrás para poder chupar y lamer la mandíbula de Greg.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Greg, acercando con más fuerza a Mycroft contra él, sus caderas moviéndose mientras se embestía contra Mycroft. La rodilla de Mycroft había caído, por lo cual pudo presionar mucho más su cuerpo contra el de Greg, y sus erecciones se alinearon, empujando y frotándose el uno contra el otro mientras se besaban.

Mycroft lamió un camino hasta la parte baja del cuello de Greg y succionó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas, su lengua lamiendo la piel roja antes de volver a morder nuevamente. La cabeza de Greg se echó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared, mientras que Mycroft, en general, hacía todo en su jodido poder para volver a Greg loco de lujuria.

Mycroft se apartó del cuello y aplastó nuevamente su boca contra la de Greg, sus dientes chocando y mojados sonidos de succión llenando el pasillo. Su brazo izquierdo se desenvolvió de la cintura de Greg para alzar la parte trasera de su remera antes de que cinco dedos muy calientes se zambulleran en la parte de atrás de sus apretados jeans, retorciéndose antes de excavar en la suave nalga de Greg.

Greg jadeó dentro de la boca de Mycroft, y el muchacho más joven sonrió de lado contra sus labios, sus dedos apretando con fuerza mientras acariciaba el interior de la boca de Greg.

Después de un par de minutos de besuqueos alucinantes, los labios de Mycroft se volvieron suaves y gentiles, haciendo que Greg vacilara y se apartara. Los ojos de Mycroft ahora estaban de un azul más ardiente, como el océano justo después de una tormenta, y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. Tenía saliva esparcida en sus labios hinchados, y su rostro usualmente pálido estaba sonrojado.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Greg.

Fue completamente gentil y agradable y... joder, aún así era jodidamente increíble.

Los labios de Mycroft estaban presionados suavemente contra los de Greg, persuadiendo al otro muchacho a un cálido y gentil beso que hizo que sus dedos de los pies se curvaran. Lo besó y chupó con gentileza antes de que su lengua lentamente se asomara y deslizara a lo largo de su labio inferior. Greg inmediatamente abrió sus labios.

Mycroft soltó una risita antes de introducirse, arrastrando su húmedo órgano por los dientes y encías de Greg cada vez que lo besaba con suavidad. Se encontró con la lengua de Greg y a diferencia de antes, bailó junto a él, lento y suave, sin tratar de dominarlo o estar a cargo. Cuando se apartó, Greg vacilantemente le siguió, y se sorprendió cuando Mycroft le permitió entrar.

Exploró la boca de Mycroft a fondo y poco a poco, el otro muchacho haciendo suaves sonidos de satisfacción (¡POR FIN!). Greg acarició cada uno de sus dientes como si estuviera contándolos, siguió por sus encías y sus mejillas, antes de finalmente deslizar su lengua por la de Mycroft; la cual se retorció alrededor de la de Greg y ambos gimieron dentro del beso.

Pronto Mycroft volvió a retomar el control del beso, su lengua persiguiendo la de Greg dentro de su boca. Su mano izquierda se deslizó de los jeans de Greg hacia su espalda, haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos y se estremeciera violentamente. Su mano derecha había dejado de retorcer el cabello de Greg y ahora estaba acariciándolo, sus uñas enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo, mandando deliciosas olas de placer por su columna vertebral.

Al igual que antes, Mycroft se apartó para besar y lamer el cuello de Greg, esta vez del lado derecho. Greg estaba jadeando en este punto y tragó saliva antes de dejar caer su boca. Mycroft estaba mordiendo y lamiendo pequeños círculos juguetones en su cuello, sus dientes y labios recorriendo su piel desde su mandíbula hacia su otra oreja.

Lamió la parte exterior de su oreja con lentitud, Greg sintiéndose como si pudiera sentir cada papila gustativa que Mycroft tenía antes de que su lengua se dirigiera hacia su lóbulo. Sus dientes se enterraron en la suave piel y se apartaron, Greg gimiendo con fuerza y embiestiéndose hacia adelante.

Mycroft suavemente devolvió la embestida y ambos se frotaron el uno contra el otro, las manos de Greg ahora recorriendo el estómago de Mycroft arriba y abajo; su estómago era liso y plano, mientras que su pecho se sentía musculoso, pero aún más delgado que el de Greg.

Mycroft se inclinó un poco más cerca y las manos de Greg sostuvieron sus caderas, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza mientras que Mycroft lamía un camino de regreso a los labios de Greg. Cuando se detuvo, Greg abrió los ojos y Mycroft sonrió antes de chocar sus labios contra los suyos para una última y rápida pelea de lenguas.

Cuando se apartó nuevamente, fue por última vez y Mycroft estaba jadeando, sus labios hinchados y rojos, viéndose igual de excitado que Greg.

Lo escondía muchísimo mejor que él.

Greg era un desastre, su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo habitual por Mycroft, sus labios estaban deliciosamente magullados y sentía que su rostro estaba en fuego. Su cuerpo entero estaba zumbando y se estremeció cuando las manos de Mycroft acariciaron su rostro, cuello, pecho y estómago, deteniéndose para acunar el bulto que su erección había hecho en sus jeans.

Greg siseó sonoramente y Mycroft rió antes de soltarlo. Greg se dejó caer contra la pared pesadamente, sintiéndose usado y abusado. No había tenido un besuqueo como ese en... bueno, Greg ni siquiera creía haber sido besado tan bien y de manera tan jodidamente profunda.

Mycroft sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con una cerilla antes de darle una calada profunda. Sopló el humo sobre ellos, mientras que Greg negaba con la cabeza.

Santa _mierda_, sí que Mycroft Holmes sabía besar.

Greg estaba mirándolo estúpidamente y parpadeando, sus pupilas dilatadas y su pene luchando contra sus apretados jeans. El índice izquierdo de Mycroft recorrió el bulto en la entrepierna de Greg mientras inhalaba una bocanada de humo, y Greg se estremeció, un gemido escapando de sus labios hinchados.

—Hmm, una pena que no tengo tiempo —dijo Mycroft, sonando completamente calmado y casual.

—¿Qué? —Greg prácticamente se quejó—. ¡Acabas de llegar!

Mycroft rió y le dio un vistazo al reloj de Greg antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, sus labios fantasmalmente cerca de los de Greg antes de moverse hacia su oído.

—Sólo has tenido una probada de lo bueno que soy, Gregory —ronroneó, soplando su aliento cerca de la oreja de Greg, haciéndolo estremecerse violentamente.

—Pero...tú solamente... —gimoteó Greg.

—Soy tan bueno con mi boca como con mis dedos y manos también —continuó suavemente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo presionado ligeramente contra el de Greg, haciendo que el muchacho menos alto se estremeciera nuevamente—. Sólo imagíname follándote, llenando ese apretado y pequeño agujero tuyo con mi polla.

_Santa y jodida mierda_, fue lo único que Greg pudo pensar.

-Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? -musitó Mycroft-. Siempre tan ansioso por un polvo rápido hasta que busques a otro hombre, dejando un rastro de amantes como secuela -chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, lamió la parte exterior de su oreja y Greg se sacudió-. Sólo espera hasta que te haga eso a ti, Gregory Lestrade -susurró seductoramente-. Serás tú el que suplique por otra ronda.

Se apartó abruptamente y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por las escaleras, exactamente igual que la noche anterior. Greg se quedó de pie, parpadeando estúpidamente antes de correr tras Mycroft, sólo para descubrir que había desaparecido. Greg lo busco por una buena hora antes de rendirse y encerrarse en el baño para deshacerse de su erección.

Se masturbó con el recuerdo de Mycroft Holmes besándole, con ese piercing en la lengua acariciando su propia lengua, sus mejillas y también recordando el cuerpo del muchacho más joven contra el suyo, una erección considerable rozando contra su muslo.

Y Greg se vino con _fuerza_.


	7. Comportamiento

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: ¡Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en dejarme un review y gracias a Runa que me betea siempre como un rasho laser!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7: Comportamiento<span>**

* * *

><p>Greg se sentía completamente follado y tirado a un lado. Ya sabes, aparte del dolor en su ingle. Los labios y manos de Mycroft lo habían perseguido en sus sueños esa noche, y cuando se sentó en su dormitorio, haciendo la tarea el Lunes (su madre le había gritado cuando se escabulló en la cocina para buscar un poco de cereal) todo lo que pudo pensar fue en la lengua de Mycroft recorriendo su piel, su cuerpo presionado contra el de Greg y sus jodidos labios besándolo como si nunca lo hubieran besado antes.<p>

Quería que fuera un sueño, un gigantesco y retorcido sueño de mierda. Quería que Mycroft fuera el mismo esnob que siempre había sido, y quería que estos putos sentimientos desaparecieran.

Pero no, había dos grandes chupetones en su cuello, a los cuales su madre había puesto mala cara. Aún podía sentir los labios de Mycroft presionados en los suyos en besos suaves y trituradores, y no había ninguna forma de que pudiera olvidar como es que se veía Mycroft cuando follaba a alguien (sólo en sus sueños reemplazaba a ese tío, James, por él mismo).

Greg maldijo y agarró sus cigarrillos, sabiendo que su mamá no entraría; ella lo revisaba cada hora y justo acababa de irse. Abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, abriendo la tapa de la jarra que usaba como cenicero y dejándolo a un lado.

Greg se recostó en su escritorio y apoyó los pies en su cama, cruzándolos en los tobillos. Torció el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mientras el humo se acurrucaba a su alrededor, desapareciendo afuera en el sol brillante.

¿Cómo mierda la vida de Greg se había convertido en esto? Un minuto Mycroft Holmes era el capullo de la escuela, al siguiente era un hijo de puta sexy que podía follarte la boca con la lengua. Y ahora, Greg lo deseaba; lo deseaba jodidamente mal.

Greg maldijo nuevamente y arrancó de un mordisco un pedazo del sandwich que su madre le había traído, lechuga y jamón rodando sobre su lengua, mientras migajas caían en cascada sobre su remera.

¿Qué coño se suponía que debía hacer? Dimmock había estado afuera toda la noche hablando por teléfono con su novia, Dylan se había conseguido un polvo, y Joe había quedado inconsciente en la sala de estar. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Mycroft Holmes vestido como sexo-en-dos-patas esa noche, y los dos últimos habían estado tan hechos mierda que Mycroft podría haberlos besuqueado y no lo recordarían.

Lo cual dejaba a Greg reflexionando sobre el misterio que Mycroft Holmes se había convertido.

El misterio muy follable de Mikey Holmes.

**{oOo}**

Greg trató de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba activamente _buscando_ a Mycroft. Simplemente acababa de ver pasar al mayor de los Holmes durante el almuerzo el martes, eso fue todo. Definitivamente no había estado mirando a su alrededor buscando una cabeza de cabellos castaño-rojizos, nop, absolutamente no.

Definitivamente no se había masturbado nuevamente como seis veces las noches del domingo y lunes, la imagen de Mycroft en pantalones de cuero a la vanguardia de su mente cada vez que llegaba al clímax.

Y ciertamente _no_ quería follar a Mycroft Edwin Holmes.

Nop.

Nunca.

Absolutamente no.

Con todas esas mentiras rodeando su cabeza, Greg trotó hacia Mycroft, quien estaba dirigiéndose en dirección a la biblioteca.

—Mycroft, hola.

El muchacho más alto se detuvo y se volvió, alzando una ceja marrón—rojiza cuando vio quien lo había detenido.

—Gregory, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Greg parpadeó ante el frío y educado tono de voz que Mycroft estaba usando.

—Ehm... Yo sólo... sobre la noche del domingo...

—¿Qué hay de la noche del Domingo? —consultó Mycroft—. Estaba en la biblioteca, dándole clases a Benjamin Masters; necesita mucha ayuda para nuestra próxima asignación de política.

Greg frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajo? Este Mycroft era completamente diferente al que Greg había besuqueado la última noche; el cabello de Mycroft estaba nuevamente estilizado perfectamente, mientras que sus ojos estaban libres de cualquier clase de maquillaje; estaba hablando suave y claramente, Greg incapaz de ver el piercing en la lengua que vio de cerca y personalmente la noche anterior; y los ojos del otro adolescente y todos sus rasgos faciales estaban transformados en una máscara cortés.

¿Qué pasó con el jodido Mycroft Holmes de sonrisas de lado, de miradas lascivas que Greg había conocido antes?

—Gregory, no tengo todo el día, así que si no te molesta... —la voz de Mycroft se apagó y lo miró con intención.

—Ehm... n-nada —dijo Greg—. Sólo... no, olvídalo.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuando Greg asintió, Mycroft pegó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la biblioteca, dejando a Greg sintiéndose más confundido que como había estado la noche anterior.

**{oOo}**

Sucedió lo mismo todos los días de esa semana. Greg iba sigilosamente donde Mycroft y mencionaba la fiesta. Y Mycroft, en toda su gloria de gilipollas-esnob, actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era medio exasperante y medio jodidamente excitante, y Greg estaba seguro que Mycroft estaba tratando de hacerlo lloriquear desastrosamente.

Y estaba jodidamente funcionando.

Greg aún reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento de Mycroft cuando salió de la escuela esa tarde del viernes. Había una fiesta en la casa de Adam Lavent, y Greg estaba ansioso por vaciar un par de bebidas y matar cuantas neuronas pudiera.

Cuando llegó a su moto, Greg encontró una nota pegada al tanque de gasolina y frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie que conociera, Greg la arrancó de su moto y la abrió:

_Te veré esta noche en casa de Adam Lavent. Vístete con algo delicioso -MH_

El corazón de Greg dio un vuelco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. El jaguar de Mycroft Holmes no estaba en el aparcamiento, así que ya debía de haberse ido.

Sintiéndose como un idiota por emocionarse tanto por una nota de mierda, Greg la metió en su bolsillo y montó su moto.

Intencionalmente no pensó en Mycroft mientras condujo a casa, saliendo y entrando del tráfico y prestando atención especial a cualquier coche de color verde oscuro.

Trató realmente mucho en no pensar en Mycroft mientras hacía sus tareas, masticando fideos y sorbiendo un poco de soda.

Trató de algún modo no pensar en Mycroft mientras se vestía para la fiesta de las siete.

Trató un poco de no pensar en Mycroft cuando entró al coche de Molly a las nueve.

Y se dio por vencido de no pensar en Mycroft cuando entró en la casa.


	8. Somos los que esperan

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: Redoble de tambores, por favor... taraaaan, capítulo nuevo, sé que esté calmará las hormonas de varias. Gracias Runita por el beteo x3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8: Somos los que esperan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Título del capítulo: <strong>Are We The Waiting de Green Day.

**Advertencia: **Actividades de naturaleza sexual.

* * *

><p>Greg fue a conseguir bebidas y se tomó dos antes de regresar con sus amigos y sentarse al filo de la mesita de café.<p>

Adam Lavent era uno de los compinches de BJ Masters, y aparentemente Mycroft Holmes pertenecía a su círculo. Así que había una posibilidad de que estaría en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Dijo que estaría allí, le dejo una nota y todo, así que estaría en la fiesta, luciendo absolutamente y jodidamente delicioso en una vestimenta muy apretada, ¿verdad?

Y... lo besaría de nuevo, ¿verdad? Porque eso estaría bien... ¿no?

—Jesús, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —exigió Dimmock.

Greg bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando su vaso, y su pierna izquierda estaba balanceándose salvajemente como solía hacer cuando estaba emocionado. ¿Emocionado? ¿De ver a Mycroft Holmes? in-jodidamente-creíble.

—Ehm, sólo... necesito un polvo —Greg se encogió de hombros; no era mentira, en verdad.

Molly se sonrojó y Greg le lanzó una mirada encantadora mientras volvía su mirada a la puerta, llevando su vaso a sus labios cada pocos minutos para tomar un trago de cerveza.

Después de una hora de mirar a la puerta, Molly y Dimmock se habían estado besuqueando cada cierto tiempo, el amigo de Greg le dio una patada y dijo:

—En serio, Greg, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Greg sin sacar sus ojos de la puerta. Vería al Mycroft cuando apareciera, esta vez estaba preparado.

—Parece que estás esperando a alguien —musitó Molly.

Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina y Dimmock sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿qué es esto?

—Cállate, Dimmo —gruñó Greg.

—¿Nuestro Greggie está esperando a un tío? —preguntó Dimmock.

—No —insistió Greg. Duró dos minutos completos antes de volver a mirar a la puerta.

—Bueno, jodanme pero... —empezó Dimmock.

—Ya lo he hecho —espetó mordazmente Greg.

—... Greg ha encontrado a alguien digno de otro round —continuó Dimmock, que junto a Molly ignoraron el comentario de Greg. Molly sabía que su novio era bisexual, y sabía que él y Greg habían follado una vez. Eso estaba en el pasado y estaba lo suficientemente segura para no tener celos de Greg.

—Cierra tu puta boca, imbécil —dijo Greg, tirando su vaso vacío a un lado y cogiendo el de Dimmock. Dimmock le dio un golpe por eso y Greg le sacó la lengua, tomándose su cerveza—. No estoy esperando a nadie, ¿lo entiendes, cabrón?

Dimmock simplemente sonrió y le dio un golpecito a Greg con el pie.

—Vamos, Gregory, cuéntanos.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Por favorcito? —preguntó Dimmock, batiendo sus pestañas.

Greg se burló de él. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que había besuqueado a Mycroft Holmes... o que había sido besuqueado por Mycroft, ni una de las dos. Sólo podía imaginarse la cara de Dimmock si le dijera eso.

Así que en cambio, se terminó la cerveza de Dimmock, le tiró el vaso y salió a buscar otra más.

Dimmock y Molly lo vieron irse, la chica volviéndose a su pareja.

—Tiene esa mirada.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó Dimmock.

—La que pones cuando me estás esperando —dijo Molly.

Dimmock sonrió y la besó rápidamente antes de decir:

—Pero este es Greg Lestrade; nunca folla a alguien más de una vez, algunas veces dos si no está muy borracho.

Molly simplemente sonrió.

—Tiene esa mirada, Michael —dijo a sabiendas.

Dimmock se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, mucho más interesado en eso que en la vida sexual de Greg.

**{oOo}**

Ya casi era medianoche. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Y Greg había agarrado a todos los tíos en pantalones de cuero antes de apartarlos con disgusto. Dimmock aún estaba detrás, Molly sonriendo a sabiendas, y Greg los evitó lo mejor que pudo mientras cazaba a Mycroft.

Sip.

Cazando a Mycroft jodidos Holmes.

Greg no sabía en que se había convertido el mundo, pero siguió en modo caza.

Estaba por su séptima cerveza y sintiéndose mareado cuando alguien lo agarró. Greg estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no importarle, y se tambaleó después de quienquiera que fuera lo arrastrara. De repente, el aire frío golpeó su piel, y parpadeó cuando lo dejaron ir.

Greg se volvió para ver que estaba de pie en la cubierta posterior de la casa de Adam Lavent, la luna estaba colgada en lo alto y un viento frío se colaba a través de los árboles. La luz y música se derramaban hacia fuera de las puertas de cristal, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien las deslizó para cerrarlas.

Volviéndose nuevamente, la boca de Greg se abrió.

Mycroft estaba vistiendo unos jeans rojos apretados, similares a los que Greg había llevado puestos cuando se besuquearon. Su camisa era negra y estaba abotonada y metida en los jeans, mostrando un cinturón a cuadros blancos y negros. Colgando de su cuello, y hecha tan perfectamente como la de su uniforme, había una corbata de color rojo sangre. Nuevamente llevaba puesto delineador de ojos marcando sus ojos, sólo que esta vez la sombra de ojos esta vez estaba difuminada de una manera más loca que antes. Su cabello estaba más largo que como Greg lo recordaba y caía sobre su frente en un montón desordenado.

Mycroft sonrió cuando los ojos de Greg prácticamente saltaron de su cara a medida que lo recorrían de arriba abajo a Mycroft una y otra vez. Mycroft se apoyó en la barandilla de la cubierta y encendió un cigarrillo, los ojos fijos en Greg mientras la cerilla se prendía.

Lo prendió y dio una larga calada, el humo saliendo de su boca cuando preguntó:

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Greg apartó la vista de las piernas de Mycroft, alzando la mirada al adolescente de cabello castaño rojizo.

—Ehm... yo...

Mycroft sonrió.

Aclarándose la garganta, Greg dijo:

—Sí, tal vez sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Vaya, vaya, alguien tiene carácter —se burló Mycroft—. La última vez que nos vimos tú... hmmm, ¿cual es la palabra que estoy buscando? —se tocó el labio inferior, los ojos de Greg clavándose en la suave piel rosada—. Oh, sí —dijo Mycroft—. Follado. Te veías absolutamente follado, Gregory, ¿y por qué fue eso?

—Ehm...

—¿Puede que haya sido porque viste algo que no encajó en la forma que veías el mundo? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg alzó la mirada lentamente.

—Estaba... sorprendido.

—Sí, sorprendido —asintió Mycroft—. Sorprendido de que Mycroft Holmes... bastardo, gilipollas y absolutamente aburrido de mierda... pudiera verse follable en jeans apretados y pudiera darte el mejor besuqueo de tu vida.

Greg tragó saliva pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Mycroft tenía razón.

—Sé todas las etiquetas que me has dado, Gregory —continuó Mycroft, los ojos del muchacho mayor arrastrándose hacia los suyos—. Sé como me has llamado, en mi cara y a mis espaldas —Greg notó que no se veía enojado. Se veía más como... indiferente. Por supuesto, Mycroft se dio cuenta y sonrió—. Deberías saber, Lestrade, que me importa un carajo lo que la gente piense de mí. Llámame aburrido, presumido, esnob, maricón, lo que sea. Tomaré todas tus etiquetas y las haré confeti,

Greg frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¿Confeti?

Mycroft se apartó de la barandilla y caminó hacia Greg... no, no estaba caminado, Mycroft estaba acechando a su presa, quien resultó ser Greg. Greg tragó saliva cuando Mycroft se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo antes de hablar.

—Tomaré todas tus etiquetas, querido Gregory —dijo suavemente—, las romperé en pedacitos y te las tiraré en la cara. Y después, bailaré debajo de la lluvia de confeti; porque te puedes meter tus etiquetas directamente a tu puto culo.

Los ojos de Greg estaban fijos en los de Mycroft.

—No soy como tú —dijo Mycroft—. No me importa si todos piensan que soy un empollón aburrido con un palo atorado en el culo. Y no me importa si todo el mundo piensa que soy el mejor polvo que han tenido. Todo lo que importa es lo que yo pienso de mí, porque al final del día yo soy quien tiene que vivir con quien realmente soy; no tú,y no ninguno de esos perdedores de mierda allí adentro.

El silencio colgó densamente, Greg y Mycroft mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Greg rompió el contacto visual. Mycroft bufó, mientras que el otro adolescente buscó sus cigarrillos, eventualmente sacándolos de sus apretados jeans y prendiendo uno con un encendedor.

Se quedaron en silencio fumando, Greg ocasionalmente dándole un trago a su cerveza y robándole miradas a Mycroft (miradas que Mycroft veía, pero no comentaba). Después de que Greg hubiera apagado su cigarrillo, dijo:

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Discúlpame?

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —preguntó Greg, volviéndose a ver a Mycroft. Se habían movido a la barandilla y ambos estaban inclinados contra ella, mirando al césped negro como la tinta.

Mycroft quedó en silencio mientras pensaba, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Finalmente dijo:

—Porque tú no eres como ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no eres como ellos, Gregory —repitió Mycroft.

—¿No lo soy?

El otro adolescente inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Greg, sus brillantes ojos azules examinándolo con cuidado.

—No —dijo—. No lo eres. Te encuentro... interesante.

—Ehm... claro —dijo Greg, no muy seguro de que responder a eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mycroft.

—¿Qué, no te gustó besarme?

El rostro de Greg se sonrojó en tiempo record, y desvió la mirada pero no antes de que Mycroft lo hubiera visto. El adolescente de ojos azules se acercó y Greg tragó saliva, sintiendo la piel cálida de Mycroft presionada contra la suya.

—¿Pensaste en nuestro beso toda la semana pasada? —preguntò Mycroft inocentemente.

Greg no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Sería más fácil contar las veces que no había pensado en Mycroft besándolo, y definitivamente sólo sería capaz de contarlas con una mano.

—Nunca te habían besado de esa forma, ¿verdad, Gregory? —preguntó Mycroft—. Todos están tan interesados en meter sus lenguas lo más lejos que puedan, hasta llegar a tu garganta. Lo que la gente no tiene es la capacidad de deducir que es lo que exactamente una persona quiere en un beso.

Sus ojos cayeron a los labios de Greg, y el chico mayor no pudo evitar lamérselos con nerviosismo.

—Al igual que yo, quieres besos duros y castigadores —dijo Mycroft—. Tan duros que tus labios queden adoloridos y magullados pocos minutos después. Quieres que alguien te domine a ti y a tu boca, que te fuerce a ser sumiso. Y luego, por supuesto, te gustan las sorpresas; un suave, gentil y juguetón beso que te deje sin aliento y deseando adolorido por más.

Greg se había quedado viendo los labios de Mycroft por un buen par de minutos. Mycroft sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios rozando juguetonamente contra los de Greg.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Gregory?

Greg cerró la brecha, presionando sus labios contra los de Mycroft y recibiendo una rápida respiración de sorpresa como respuesta. Eso duró cerca de dos segundos antes de que Mycroft empezara a devolver el beso, ambas manos sosteniendo las caderas de Greg y acercándolo más.

Greg envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mycroft, y sonrió cuando este lo atrajo incluso más. Este beso estaba en algún lugar en el medio; bastante duro para que Greg se quedara sin aliento, y aún así, dulce y gentil, haciendo que su cuerpo cosquilleara.

El aire de la noche se llenó de los suaves sonidos de sus labios fusionándose juntos, y Greg inclinó su cabeza, Mycroft yendo al lado contrario. El cuerpo entero de Greg estaba iluminado con electricidad, y gimió contra la boca de Mycroft cuando el chico más joven separó sus labios, su lengua introduciéndose y acariciando la suya.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y Greg estaba encantado de ver a Mycroft jadear como él.

—¿Por qué me ignoraste en la escuela? —preguntó.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—La gente no puede saber que me asocio con personas como tú, querido Gregory —canturreó antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Greg.

Está bien, Greg definitivamente había escuchado un insulto allí, pero en realidad estaba demasiado concentrado en la lengua de Mycroft y en las deliciosas cosas que le estaba haciendo a su oreja.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Mycroft—. ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

—N-no.

—No estás acostumbrado a que te digan no, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mycroft. Greg tragó saliva—. No te preocupes, Gregory, no estoy diciendo no. Sólo estoy diciendo... espera.

—¿Espera? —preguntó Greg, retrocediendo.

Mycroft sonrió mientras decía:

—¿Por qué apresurar algo tan bueno, hmm? Tengo grandes esperanzas de ti, Gregory Lestrade.

—¿Las... las tienes?

Mycroft asintió, su mano dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de Greg. Su polla se movió con interés y Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Déjame ver que puedo hacer con esto, ¿está bien?

Greg no tenía idea de que era lo que Mycroft estaba diciendo hasta que su cinturón fue abierto, el cuero y la hebilla soltando un tintineo cuando Mycroft lo liberó. La respiración de Greg se aceleró cuando el botón de sus jeans se abrió, el cierre siendo bajada dos segundos después.

Y luego se apoyó en la barandilla, golpeándose con ella cuando la mano suave y fría de Mycroft se introdujo en sus boxers.

—Bendito y maldito infierno —siseó Greg cuando los dedos de Mycroft se cerraron alrededor de su pene.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien es bastante grueso, ¿no? —musitó Mycroft, acariciando a Greg desde la base hasta la punta—. Buen tamaño, justo por encima de la media, pero, de hecho, muy grueso.

—Ah...ajá —fue la respuesta de Greg, porque en realidad, ¿que se suponía que tenía que decir cuando un chico guapo lo estaba masturbando?

—Estás pensando demasiado, Greg —dijo Mycroft suavemente, usando su mano libre para inclinar hacia arriba su cabeza. Sus ojos azules estaban cálidos y llenos de deseo—. Sólo disfruta, ¿sí?

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Greg correctamente, su mano rápidamente sacando a Greg completamente libre de sus jeans y boxer. El aire frío de la noche se sentía como una picadura, pero la mano de Mycroft compensaba mucho aquello.

Greg estaba respirando pesadamente, y cada sonido que hacía era tragado por la boca de Mycroft, mientras su hábil mano se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre la piel caliente de Greg. Usualmente les tomaba unos buenos cinco minutos a las parejas de Greg ponerlo duro, pero Mycroft lo había logrado incluso antes de besarlo.

Su pene estaba adolorido, el líquido pre—seminal saliendo copiosamente de la ranura que Mycroft estaba frotando con su pulgar. El líquido pegajoso sólo hizo que fuera más fácil para :Mycroft masturbarle, y Greg gimió cuando un tirón particularmente fuerte hizo que sus rodillas casi cedieran.

Mycroft se presionó contra él, aún besando a Greg, lentamente explorando su boca, el piercing de su lengua recorriendo sus papilas gustativas y avivando el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas. Mycroft estaba duro también, Greg podía sentirlo y tiró de él hacia adelante para que estuviera presionado con fuerza contra su muslo.

Mycroft separó sus labios y se apoyó pesadamente contra Greg.

—Oh, pequeño provocador —soltó en un aliento y continuó acariciando la polla de Greg al mismo tiempo que empezaba a frotarse contra él, gimiendo de placer cuando los dedos de Greg se clavaron en sus caderas.

Greg decidió que Mycroft ya había jugado con él lo suficiente, y quería tener un poco de diversión a su manera. Besó y mordió un camino hacia arriba y abajo en el rostro de Mycroft, su lengua lanzándose para lamer la suave y tersa piel de su cuello; la colonia de Mycroft llenando su nariz y haciendo que su cabeza zumbara, mientras los gemidos y maldiciones de Mycroft fueron amortiguados cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello de Greg.

Greg volvió a succionar el cuello de Mycroft, no lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar marcas, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mycroft lo sintiera. Y si los gemidos de Mycroft indicaban algo, él se sentía bien.

Greg ahora estaba embistiéndose en la mano de Mycroft, y este volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él, su lengua introduciéndose en su boca mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo en su polla. Greg gimió sonoramente contra los labios de Mycroft, sus ojos cerrándose cuando su cuerpo se inundó de placer.

De repente, Mycroft estaba subiendo la camisa se Greg, su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su prepucio, y Greg jadeó y gruñó cuando sus bolas se tensaron, la tensión acumulada en sus entrañas explotando por completo.

Se vino con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft, jadeando y agitándose por su orgasmo. Sintió un líquido cálido derramarse en su estómago y en el puño de Mycroft, pero no le importó un carajo, mientras el otro muchacho empezaba a ordeñar todo su clímax por un par de minutos gloriosos.

Cuando pudo pensar con claridad, Greg se apartó, sus ojos dilatados y su rostro sonrojado, el sudor cubriendo su frente y labio inferior. Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Greg para darle un suave y gentil beso perezoso.

Se separaron y Mycroft agarró la remera de Greg, usando la parte interior para limpiarse la mano, mientras Greg recuperaba el aliento y se subía la cremallera. Cuando de pronto, sostuvo a Mycroft y lo besó con fuerza, el chico más alto gruñendo en sorpresa antes de permitir que Greg guiara el beso.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Greg siseó:

—Joder, déjame tocarte.

—Greg...

—Por favor.

Mycroft tragó saliva y asintió, sus manos dirigiéndose a su propio cinturón. Revoloteó para abrirlo, y cuando lo logró y sus dedos se dirigieron a su cremallera, la puerta trasera se abrió.

Mycroft maldijo y volvió a intentar abrocharse el cinturón cuando BJ Masters y Dimmock salieron afuera. Estaban gritando y empujándose el uno al otro, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Greg y Mycroft.

Greg aún estaba sonrojado y se veía muy follado, mientras que el bulto que la erección de Mycroft estaba haciendo era bastante obvia en sus jeans apretados, especialmente porque Mycroft aún estaba intentando abrocharse el cinturón.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió BJ.

—Nada —dijo Mycroft rápidamente.

—¿Qué carajos? —demandó Dimmock, sus ojos saltando cuando se dio cuenta quien era Mycroft.

—No está pasando nada —dijo Greg, cruzando sus brazos y alejándose un paso de Mycroft.

—¿Mycroft Holmes? —Dimmock empalideció.

—En carne propia —gruñó Mycroft.

Dimmock sólo se quedó mirándolo, mientras que Greg pasaba una mano por su cabello, y BJ veía a ambos. El genio se aclaró la garganta y miró a Greg.

—Bueno... ¿en otra ocasión?

—Definitivamente —dijo Greg, sonriendo cuando vio un sonrojo empezar en el cuello de Mycroft.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Mycroft, buscando sus cigarrillos—. Debo irme —dijo antes de encender uno. Le dio una larga calada y dijo—: Benjamin, dile a Adam que ha sido divertido.

BJ asintió,

—Michael, vuelve a meter tu lengua —le dijo Mycroft a Dimmock, quien había estado babeando por la vista que Mycroft ofrecía. Él rápidamente cerró su boca y Mycroft dijo—: Gregory. siempre es un placer. Pero, por supuesto, nadie hablará sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Miró fijamente a Dimmock, quien rápidamente asintió y dijo:

—Sí, por supuesto, ni una palabra.

Mycroft asintió en satisfacción, lanzó una última mirada llena de lujuria a Greg y desapareció dentro de la casa.


	9. Haciendo autostop

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: Gracias Runa por el beteo x3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 9: Haciendo autostop<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Título del capítulo: <strong>Hitchin' A Ride de Green Day

* * *

><p>Hubo un incómodo silencio después de que Mycroft se fuera. BJ se quedó mirando a Greg, como si de alguna manera hubiera forzado que Mycroft lo masturbara, y Dimmock quedó con la boca completamente abierta. Finalmente BJ bufó y volvió a entrar a la casa, Greg inmediatamente dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo.<p>

—¿Qué-_carajos_? —demandó Dimmock nuevamente.

—Ahora no, Dimmo —dijo Greg.

—¿Ahora no? —dijo Dimmock, acechando al otro adolescente—. ¿Ahora _no_? Salgo afuera para verte a ti y Mycroft Holmes... a ti y _Mycroft Holmes... _con los labios jodidamente hinchados, tú viéndote como si te hubieran dado una jodida mamada, y Holmes con su maldito cinturón abierto y vestido como un maldito emo-gótico-yjodido-rockero, ¿y me dices ahora _no_?

Greg suspiró.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos, Greg?

Greg sacó sus cigarrillos y prendió uno rápidamente, mirando a través del oscuro césped mientras lo fumaba.

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—¿Qué?

—Honestamente, amigo, no tengo ni puta idea —Greg se encogió de hombros, mientras Dimmock se paraba a su lado—. El anterior fin de semana me encontré con Mycroft... vestido como sexo-en-dos-patas —Dimmock sonrió de lado—... y actuaba como un maldito... no sé, como _yo_ —dijo Greg—. Me empujó contra una pared y estaba maldiciendo y frotándose contra mi jodida polla, y luego se marchó. La noche siguiente lo encontré nuevamente y me besuqueó.

—¿Mycroft Holmes te _besuqueó_? —preguntó Dimmock.

—Puto infierno, sí que me besuqueó —dijo Greg—. En serio, Dimmo, _nunca _había sido besado de esa forma en toda mi puta vida... no, eso no era besar; el maldito me folló con la lengua.

Dimmock soltó una risita.

—Estoy siendo jodidamente serio aquí —Greg frunció el ceño—. Me folló la boca con su lengua, y luego se largó, y en la escuela actuaba como si ni una puta cosa hubiera sucedido. Y luego me trajo aquí hace una hora y metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Ofrecerle una paja a cambio, obviamente —dijo Dimmock.

Greg rodó sus ojos y se inclinó contra la barandilla, fumando su cigarrillo.

—Jesucristo —dijo Dimmock de repente—. Mi puta mente implosionó al ver a Mycroft en jeans apretados.

Greg bufó.

—¿Cómo crees que me he estado sintiendo?

—Espera, ¿es por esto por lo que has estado actuando tan raro toda esta semana? —preguntó Dimmock—. ¿Porque Mycroft Holmes te besuqueó...?

—Folló con la lengua —corrigió Greg.

Dimmock rodó los ojos.

—Folló con la lengua, como sea. ¿Es por eso por lo que has estado actuando así de raro?

Greg asintió.

—Espera, ¿estuviste esperándolo esta noche?

Greg se retorció y no alzó la mirada, efectivamente respondiendo la pregunta de Dimmock.

—Santo y puto infierno, Greg Lestrade esperando a Mycroft Holmes como una maldita chiquilla atolondrada.

—Vete a la mierda, cabrón —respondió Greg.

Dimmock sonrió de lado y se inclinó también contra la barandilla, dándole golpecitos con los dedos a la madera.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente, Greg mirándolo—. Tengo que admitir que se veía jodidamente bien vestido así.

—Mm —asintió Greg.

—O sea, siempre pensé que era algo lindo —continuó Dimmock y Greg frunció el ceño—, pero nunca le presté atención porque me parecía muy tonto. Pero después de esta noche... —su voz se fue desvaneciendo e inclinó su cabeza, sin duda alguna, pensando en Mycroft con jeans y remera apretada.

Greg continuó mirando a su mejor amigo. No sabía porque el que Dimmock pensara en Mycroft lo enfadaba mucho, pero era así. Hasta ahora Greg había sido la única persona, además de BJ y sus compinches, que sabía que Mycroft Holmes podía verse como un jodido Dios del sexo. Pero ahora Dimmock sabía, y Dimmock había visto lo mismo que Greg; Mycroft Holmes era un pedazo de hombre jodidamente sexy. Cuando Dimmock volvió la mirada a su amigo, Greg lo estaba fulminando con la mirada con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Greg, desviando la mirada rápidamente y terminando su cigarrillo.

—No, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Dimmock, sonriendo lentamente cuando Greg se encogió de hombros y tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo por encima de la barandilla—. ¿Qué, estás celoso?

—¿Qué? — Greg prácticamente chilló, haciendo que Dimmock sonriera de lado—. Vete a la mierda, ¿por qué estaría celoso?

—¿Porque quieres meterte dentro de los pantalones de Mycroft Holmes? —respondió Dimmock.

—¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo? —bufó Greg.

—Oh, no hay nada de malo con que quieras entrar en sus pantalones —dijo Dimmock—. Yo también querría hacerlo si no estuviera con Molly —Greg gruñó sonoramente y Dimmock sonrió ampliamente—. Te gusta.

—No seas idiota —espetó Greg.

—Coño que sí te _gusta _—repitió Dimmock, apartándose y cruzando sus brazos—. ¡No lo niegues, joder Greg, te _gusta!_

—¡No me gusta! —gritó Greg—. Es jodidamente sexy, ¿está bien? Quiero un polvo, quizás dos. ¡Y eso es todo!

—Puta mentira de mierda —dijo Dimmock—. No te importaría un carajo si una de tus conquistas se va por allí a follar con otro tío cinco minutos después de que haya tenido un polvo contigo. Pero menciono que Holmes se ve jodidamente follable y empiezas a gruñir como un maldito cavernicola.

Greg estrelló su puño en el hombro de Dimmock, haciendo que el otro adolescente hiciera una mueca de dolor y se tambaleara hacia atrás.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Dimmo! ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —espetó Greg, marchándose.

—¡Y a ti te gusta Mycroft Holmes! —gritó Dimmock cuando Greg entraba a la casa.

**{oOo}**

Las palabras de Dimmock se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Greg todo el fin de semana, y también en la mañana del lunes. No le gustaba una mierda Mycroft Holmes. ¿Y qué si quería un polvo con él? ¿Y qué si se enfadó porque Dimmock también pensó que era sexy? ¿Y qué si Mycroft no era el estúpido aburrido y presumido que Greg siempre había pensado que era?

¿Y qué si Greg quería ver más de él, salir con él, besarlo y follarlo y hacer otras jodidas mil cosas con él?

Eso no significaba que le _gustara _Mycroft.

Nop.

Absolutamente no.

Absoluta-y-jodidamente, _no_.

Además, apenas se conocían el uno al otro. A Greg no le podía gustar ni de coña alguien a quien había conocido por completo en una semana y pasado cerca de seis horas junto a él. Está bien, sí, había conocido a Mycroft desde que tenía quince años, cuando la familia de los Holmes se había mudado a la ciudad, pero Greg sólo había conocido al Mycroft "público"; el snob, educado, completa-y-jodidamente aburrido Mycroft Holmes. Y había conocido a este… increíble-fumador-bebedor-maldito-jodido-_follable _Mycroft Holmes en sólo una semana.

Así que no, a Greg no le _gustaba _para nada.

—Greg, ¿estás bien?

Greg saltó, sacado de sus repetitivos pensamientos de Mycroft por su madre. Estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina, destrozando tostadas en pedazos. Su madre estaba cansada, recien acababa de regresar de su turno nocturno hace media hora, y estaba bostezando mientras veía a Greg.

—¿Ah? —dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que aún lo estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Maggie.

—Sí, bien —Greg asintió, regresando a destrozar su tostada.

Maggie frunció el ceño.

—Greg, vamos, sé cuando estás enfadado por algo. Y sé que no quieres hablarle a tu mamá sobre ello, pero _estoy _aquí.

Greg se mordió el labio, preguntándose que es lo que diría su mamá si supiera que el perfecto Mycroft Holmes estaba tan en la mierda como él mismo.

—Bueno… ehm —balbuceó Greg—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que conocías a alguien, y luego resulta ser una persona completamente distinta? —preguntó—. ¿Como si _pensabas _conocer todo lo que había que conocer sobre esta persona, y de repente te ciegan completamente de un lado?

Maggie frunció el ceño, pensando en las palabras de su hijo.

—¿Estás diciendo que alguien te sorprendió?

—Sí —Greg asintió—. Es como… como descubrir que el pequeño nerd de Peter Parker es Spider Man, y simplemente te asombra, porque pensabas que era un marica, cuando actualmente es una persona super increíble.

Maggie alzó una ceja.

—¿Descubriste que alguien a quien considerabas un marica es en realidad una persona super increíble?

Greg se sonrojó y su madre sonrió.

—Uhm… bueno, yo…

—Greg, las personas no son siempre lo que aparenta ser —dijo Maggie cuando su hijo continuó con su tartamudeo—. Lo que son las personas en público no es necesariamente lo que _realmente_ son, especialmente cuando se trata de adolescentes. Las personas jóvenes se enfrentan a muchas cosas en la sociedad de hoy en día, así que no es sorprendente que muchos de ustedes tiendan a ocultar lo que realmente son.

Greg simplemente se quedó mirándola.

—Lo único que _puedes_ hacer —continuó Maggie—, es aceptar a las personas por quien son, incluso si quien son en verdad te sorprende por completo.

—Supongo —murmuró Greg.

—¿Realmente eso te está incomodando? —preguntó Maggie, dándole un trago a su té.

—Uhm… un poco —admitió Greg—. Simplemente no sé que hacer.

—¿Esta persona es cercana a ti?

—Ehm, en realidad no —dijo Greg—, al menos no hasta hace poco —Maggie alzó una ceja y Greg se sonrojó aún más, pensando en que sentido realmente estuvieron cercanos Mycroft y él en la fiesta de anoche—. Uhm, olvídalo, no importa.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió.

—No es realmente una cosa colosalmente grande, es simplemente algo que ha estado en mi mente.

—Bueno, me has confundido por completo y no tengo idea de qué está sucediendo —admitió Maggie, Greg riendo entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero espero que logres hacerlo funcionar.

Greg sonrió y besó la mejila de su madre antes de agarrar su casco y dirigirse a la escuela.

**{oOo}**

Greg llegó realmente, realmente temprano por primera vez; un resultado de no emborracharse la noche anterior y en verdad levantarse cuando su alarma sonó. Se dirigió al aparcamiento, apagó su moto, se quitó el casco y se quedó sentado allí.

No sabía que lo había poseído para hablar con su _mamá _sobre Mycroft; estaba completamente perdiendo la cordura. Greg simplemente no sabía en que sentido estaba con Mycroft o porqué Mycroft lo _deseaba._ ¿Por qué, repentinamente, Mycroft le había mostrado a Greg quien realmente era?

Era absoluta y jodidamente insano y Greg sólo quería sentarse y hablar con Mycroft sin que nadie los interrumpiera o sin que Mycroft lo tocara y besara; porque en verdad, Greg no podía pensar cuando la lengua de Mycroft estaba involucrada.

Un coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento detrás de Greg, pero no le prestó atención, sólo se quedó sentando en su moto y con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Greg casi salió volando, pero una mano lo sostuvo, tranquilizándolo y evitando que la moto de Greg se cayera. Cuando Greg recuperó su balance, alzó la mirada.

Mycroft sonrió cuando la boca de Greg se abrió de golpe. El otro adolescente estaba vestido con jeans apretados de color púrpura y una camisa desabotonada que mostraba una remera de _My Chemical Romance;_ tenía el rostro marcado con delineador y sombra de ojos, y las uñas pintadas con esmalte púrpura.

Cuando Greg continuó mirándolo, Mycroft dijo:

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual estás sentado en tu moto con la mirada perdida?

—Ehm… yo… sólo…

Mycroft sonrió y agarró el casco de Greg, pasándolo entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes otro?

—Uhm… sí, en mi casillero, en caso de que un amigo quiera que lo lleve —dijo Greg, tragando saliva—. ¿Por qué?

—Ve por él, me vas dar un paseo —dijo Mycroft, devolviéndole el casco. Greg simplemente se quedó mirándolo—. Gregory, ¿te vas a quedar allí sentado todo el día o vamos a divertirnos un poco?

—¿Quieres… quieres faltar a clases? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos.

—Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho antes.

—Bueno, sí, _yo_ lo he hecho —dijo Greg—, pero… pero…

—Creo que es hora de que te des cuenta que no soy la persona que crees que soy —interrumpió Mycroft—. Y si vas a conseguir el casco extra te lo explicaré todo, ¿trato?

Greg asintió y se bajó de la moto, entregándole a Mycroft el casco.

—Espero un montón de jodidas respuestas, Mycroft.

—Sólo apresúrate —dijo Mycroft.

Greg frunció el ceño y se marchó, rápidamente corriendo a través de la escuela hacia su casillero. Prácticamente abrió la puerta de un golpe después de sacarle el seguro, empujando sus libros a un lado para agarrar el casco extra. Greg cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió nuevamente, y cuando se re—encontró con Mycroft estaba jadeando.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y agarró el casco, Greg montando su bicicleta y Mycroft trepándose detrás de él.

—¿Algún lugar en especial al que vamos? —preguntó Greg.

—¿Tienes cambio de ropa en tu mochila?

—No.

—Entonces a tu casa; puedes entrar a escondidas, ¿verdad?

Greg asintió y Mycroft le dio un apretón a su hombro.

—Excelente, bueno, apresúrate.

Greg frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando el BMW de Dimmock se detuvo en el aparcamiento.

—Jesucristo —suspiró.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sólo cállate, ¿puedes? —dijo Greg.

—Ooh, alguien se está volviendo más duro conmigo —se burló Mycroft.

Greg lo ignoró, mientras Dimmock bajaba de su coche, sus cejas alzándose cuando vio a Mycroft en la parte trasera de la moto de Greg.

—Ehm… ¿qué carajos? —preguntó.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Mycroft.

La boca de Dimmock se abrió de golpe y Greg dijo:

—Dimmo, te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿está bien?

—¿Que _carajos? —_repitió Dimmock.

—Más tarde —insistió Greg, poniéndose el casco mientras que Mycroft hacia lo mismo—. Te lo prometo, amigo —añadió Greg. Prendió su moto y Mycroft envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el adolescente más mayor sintiendo que su estómago daba un vuelco.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Mycroft reírse cuando sacaba a la moto del aparcamiento, dejando a Dimmock de pie detrás de su coche, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras se retiraban.

**{oOo}**

Greg estacionó por la esquina de su casa y dejó a Mycroft en su motocicleta. Su madre lo escucharía si se acercaba más y no quería explicarle porqué no estaba en la escuela.

Se trepó por la ventana de su dormitorio y rápidamente se cambió por un par de jeans apretados negros, una camisa abotonada de cuadros rojos y negros, y sus gastadas Converse de caña alta. Greg metió su uniforme escolar en su mochila antes de trepar fuera de la ventana y correr hacia la calle.

Mycroft le dijo a Greg que fueran a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos, así que Greg manejó hacia un aparcamiento cerca de la estación de trenes de la ciudad. Se estacionó en la terraza y se sacó el casco, Mycroft haciendo lo mismo detrás suyo.

Greg observó como Mycroft bajaba el casco y se dirigía a inclinarse contra una barrera de concreto, mirando al vacío mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos.

—Entonces —dijo Greg, uniéndose al otro adolescente. Aceptó un cigarrillo de él y esperó.

—Entonces —repitió Mycroft antes de añadir:— ¿Supongo que quieres respuestas?

—Ehm… sí, eso estaría bastante bueno —admitió Greg.

—Pregunta —dijo Mycroft, soplando anillos de humo.

—Está bien, primero; ¿qué demonios con todo este cambio total de personalidad? —preguntó Greg—. ¿Tienes múltiples personalidades o algo?

Mycroft soltó una risita, inclinándose más contra la barrera.

—No, no las tengo, Gregory. Lo que ves ahora soy yo; Mycroft Edwin Holmes, en carne propia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué actuas como un presumido en la escuela y en todos los demás lugares? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza.

—Esperan de mí que actue de cierta manera —admitió—, lo cual incluye ser un caballero, rendir en la escuela, y no mostrar ninguna emoción real en público. Fui enseñado a ser así por mi padre, quien fue enseñado por _su_ padre, y así sucesivamente. Tengo una imagen que mantener, Gregory.

—¿Y no puedes ser simplemente tú mismo? —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft mientras hablaban.

—No —Mycroft negó con la cabeza—. Mi padre no es el hombre más condescendiente, y me enfrentaría a ser internado, a tener un terapista, a ser desheredado, o alguna otra cosa igualmente estremecedora si supiera que soy gay y que me gusta usar maquillaje.

—Claro —dijo Greg—, así que… actúas como un pendejo presumido durante el día, pero en las fiestas eres… ¿esto?

Mycroft asintió.

—Si quiero el trabajo que quiero, sí, tengo que actuar como un jovencito presumido y bien respetado. Pero en las fiestas y cuando estoy solo en casa me visto como quiero y actúo como quiero. Es más fácil que pelear con mi padre y perder mi hogar.

—Puedo ver eso —dijo Greg, de repente agradeciendo a cualquier poder superior que existía que le había otorgado a una madre tan impresionante y comprensiva—. ¿Y follar con cualquier tío al que le pongas las mano encima? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Mycroft rió, sus ojos azules moviéndose lentamente para descansar sobre Greg.

—Tengo diecisiete años, Gregory.

—Cierto, pero…

—No he encontrado a nadie que me satisfaga sexualmente —admitió Mycroft—. Si lo tuviera no sería…

—¿Una ramera? —añadió Greg.

Mycroft bufó.

—Mira quien habla.

—Nunca dije que yo no era una ramera —Greg sonrió—. Debería mandar a hacer unas tarjetas empresariales. "Gregory Lestrade: Ramera".

Mycroft rió entre dientes y le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, mientras que Greg miraba sobre la barrera de concreto, mirando a coches y personas pasar.

—¿Por qué _tú_ te acuestas con cualquiera? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Ya sabes porqué —dijo Greg—. Todos apestan una mierda en la cama.

—Hmm, al parecer tenemos el mismo problema —musitó Mycroft.

Quedaron en silencio, simplemente observando el mundo alrededor de ellos. Cuando Mycroft encendió otro cigarrillo, Greg le preguntó:

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tú qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos.

—Decirme que soy interesante no ayuda, Mycroft.

—_Ese_ es el porqué, Greg —dijo Mycroft, haciendo que el otro adolescente frunciera el ceño—. Eres la única persona que ha querido saber porqué hago esto —continuó Mycroft—. Todos los tíos a los que me he follado no se tomaban la molestia de ver más allá de mi polla para ver quien realmente soy. Ellos simplemente querían que los follara, o montara, ellos ni siquiera me miraban y se daban cuenta que era Mycroft Holmes. Pero tú me interrogaste, tú demandaste saber el porqué. Realmente tenías curiosidad.

—Bueno… sí. O sea, esto en verdad es jodidamente bizarro —dijo Greg.

Mycroft rió.

—También eres sorprendentemente apuesto —admitió, sus ojos recorriendo lentamente a Greg—. Eres inteligente, divertido, y simplemente… tú. No sé que es, pero me gusta.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me tienes ganas?

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y desvió la mirada, inhalando su cigarrillo mientras Greg lo miraba.

—Así que… ¿qué estamos haciendo, exactamente? —finalmente preguntó Greg, rompiendo el silencio que había caído—. Quiero decir, me besuqueas, y luego me haces una paja, pero en la escuela actúas como si apenas nos conocieramos.

—Simplemente pensé que sería más fácil pretender que nada sucedió —admitió Mycroft—. Después de todo, ¿por qué te gustaría que te vean en la escuela junto a Mycroft Holmes?

Greg bajó la mirada y Mycroft soltó una risita.

—No importa, Greg. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí… bueno, me importa lo que _tú_ piensas.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó Greg, alzando nuevamente la mirada.

Mycroft le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te gustó que te besara?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y la paja?

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—¿Que tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? —demandó—. Por supuesto que sí me gustó, mierda; fue la mejor paja de mi vida.

Mycroft sonrió.

—¿Entonces te gustaría continuar con esto?

—Define… _esto._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Qué, te gustaría simplemente continuar con lo que sea que estamos haciendo? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza.

—No veo la razón por la cual tengamos que establecer lo que exactamente es esto. Estoy atraído a ti, tú a mi, y nos divertimos juntos, ¿no es así?

Greg asintió.

—Entonces simplemente veamos a donde va esto.

—Está bien… —dijo Greg, volviéndose para inclinarse contra la barrera. Prendió otro cigarrillo y Mycroft volvió ver hacia abajo.

—¿No más preguntas? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Uhm… —Greg pensó—. ¿Cuando empezaste a actuar de esta forma? —preguntó—. Nunca te he visto en ninguna fiesta antes de esa en la que te follaste a ese tío llamado James.

—Creéme, he estado en varias —Mycroft sonrió—. Simplemente no permití que me vieras.

—Oh.

—Todo esto no pasó de la noche a la mañana —continuó Mycroft—, pero supongo que realmente empezó cuando llegué a la pubertad. Quería escuchar música que mi padre y madre no aprobaban, quería vestirme con ropa que ciertamente no les iba a gustar. Empecé a salir con cierta gente de mi antigua escuela; fumaba, bebía, y miraba a chicos.

Greg sonrió, recordando cuando empezó a tenerle ganas a algunos chicos de la ciudad.

—Todo como que progresó desde allí —dijo Mycroft—. Y como ya sabes, me mudé aquí cuando tenía quince años y decidí que continuaría escondiéndome. Es mucho más facil esconderlo de mis padres cuando todos piensan que soy el aburrido y presumido Mycroft Holmes.

—Puedo ver eso —Greg asintió—. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual de repente decidiste mostrarte ante mí la semana pasada?

—Bueno, he escuchado sobre tu reputación, por supuesto —dijo Mycroft—. Y he estado de manera costante con todas las personas gays y bisexuales de las ciudades vecinas. Cuando nuestras madres empezaron a tener té más seguido descubrí que quería pasar tiempo contigo, así que choqué contigo en esa fiesta.

—Espera, ¿eso estuvo planeado? —demandó Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió de lado, el humo saliendo de su nariz.

—Nunca dejo algo al azar, Gregory.

—No creo que algún día pueda comprenderte, joder —admitió Greg.

—¿Tienes que? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg soltó una risita.

—No, supongo que no.

—Bien.

Greg sonrió. _Sí_, pensó, mirando a Mycroft por el rabillo de sus ojos._ Está _muy_ bien._


	10. Cállate

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Gracias Runa por el beteo! Disfruten!

**Aviso importante: **Es probable que la próxima semana no actualize por las fiestas, pasen una linda Navidad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10: Cállate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Título del capítulo: <strong>Shut up de Simple Plan

**Advertencia: **Sexo oral

* * *

><p>Greg nunca pensó tener algo en común con Mycroft Holmes. Pero mientras él y Mycroft hablaban, intercambiando cigarrillos, miradas calientes, y toques ocasionales, aprendió que tenían <em>mucho <em>en común.

Ambos escuchaban las mismas bandas (Green Day, Muse, My Chemical Romance, y varias otras), a ambos les gustaba vestirse de negro, insultar, beber y fumar, ambos _realmente_ disfrutaban de follar con tíos, y ambos disfrutaban ir a la escuela.

Por supuesto, Greg nunca le admitiría a alguien más que le gustaba aprender. Había algo en llenar su cerebro con nueva información que encontraba satisfactorio e interesante. Simplemente nunca se tomaba la molestia de cumplir los trabajos de la escuela porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a un maldito tío que pudiera follarlo de manera apropiada. A Mycroft, por supuesto, le iba excelente en la escuela y siempre era el primer puesto del año. Greg sabía que era un genio, pero nunca realmente había comprendido lo que eso realmente significaba.

Mycroft tenía memoria eidética (no era como si _él_ creyera en tales cosas, simplemente decía que sabía cómo usar su cerebro) y podía hablar seis lenguajes (Alemán, Mandarin, Francés, Inglés y Español). Sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo de la política, la bolsa de valores, las matemáticas, y la tecnología.

También sabía como pelear (era cinturón negro en _algo,_ Greg simplemente se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta cuando Mycroft se las arregló para tirarlo al piso en tres segundos), como hablar para salir de problemas (o _convencer _a las personas; como la vez que se folló a John Ralling), y, por supuesto, sabía como deducir a las personas.

Le dijo a Greg que eran las cosas pequeñas que la gente ignoraba lo que hacía el gran panorama. Si Greg había comido una tostada en el desayuno, era muy probable que hubieran migajas en su camisa, sus labios, o su aliento pudiera que oliera a mantequilla de maní o jamón. Todo lo que Mycroft y Sherlock hacían, era ver aquello, procesar la información en sus cerebros, y producir la respuesta más acertada.

Ahora que Mycroft se lo había explicado tenía más sentido, pero Greg aún no veía como los hermanos Holmes lo lograban.

Estaba también la actitud rebelde que Mycroft y Greg tenían. Ambos habían encontrado inmensamente divertido beber y fumar mientras eran menores de edad, saltarse la escuela y romper la ley en pequeñas formas, y simplemente divertirse. Greg sabía que era el típico juerguero; fumaba, bebía y follaba. Eso no lo hacía más popular y tampoco le ayudaría en el futuro.

Pero Greg pensaba, y Mycroft estaba de acuerdo, que los años de adolescencia se _suponían_ que son para joder y cometer errores. ¿Cuál era el punto en conseguir un buen trabajo más adelante cuando nunca te divertiste de verdad? Greg no quería arrepentirse de nada. No quería un día sentarse en una oficina en algún lugar y pensar que había desperdiciado su vida.

Así que sí, jodía de muchas maneras, pero aún así aprobaba sus cursos y nunca hería realmente a nadie. Siempre usaba condón cuando tenía sexo, y ayudaba a su madre en las tareas de la casa. Mycroft le señaló entonces lo verdaderamente buen chico que era y como simplemente pretendía ser un desastre.

Bueno, la única forma que Greg encontró para borrar esa jodida sonrisa de lado de la cara de Mycroft en ese momento, fue besándolo.

Mycroft jadeó en sorpresa, y Greg nuevamente se dio cuenta que Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tomara el control sobre él. Mycroft simplemente llegaba con el pene afuera y se follaba a cualquiera que escogiera para la noche hasta que no pudieran recordar su propio nombre. E incluso si técnicamente iba debajo, _aún así_ tomaba el control; _siempre_ tenía el control.

Lo que Mycroft realmente necesitaba era a alguien que lo dominara y lo _follara_, ya sea teniendo a alguien literalmente follándolo, o a alguien controlando la situación a pesar de que fuera Mycroft quien lo follara. Mycroft necesitaba una pareja que peleara por dominar cada paso; alguien con quien tuviera que _trabajar _para lograr hacerlo sumiso. Pero ese alguien también tenía que ser capaz de dominarlo, de empujarlo y follarlo contra la cama.

Y una gran parte de Greg esperaba que fuera el único que finalmente pudiera satisfacer a Mycroft Holmes.

No era como si le gustara o algo por el estilo.

Porque no le gustaba en absoluto.

_Joder, Dimmock,_ dijo Greg mientras lamía el labio inferior de Mycroft.

Mycroft se apartó y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Estás pensando y es molesto —dijo Mycroft.

Greg parpadeó.

—¿Cómo el hecho de que piense te puede molestar?

—Es demasiado ruidoso y obvio en la forma que me besas —explicó Mycroft—. No estás pensando en el beso, por lo cual no estás dándole toda tu atención. Y yo realmente, _realmente_ detesto que las personas no estén concentradas en mí cuando me besan.

Greg rodó sus ojos y atrajo a Mycroft por la camisa.

—Todo se trata sobre ti, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí —Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Eres un cabrón vanidoso, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Cierra la puta boca —dijo Greg, juntando sus labios nuevamente. Se aseguró de concentrarse completamente en Mycroft; en sus labios suaves y cálidos, en su larga y caliente lengua, en su cuerpo firme y duro, en sus manos que lo recorrían y su caliente entrepierna, en sus suaves gemidos, y _jodido _Jesús, besar a Mycroft Holmes era absoluta y jodidamente increíble.

Mycroft gimió bastante fuerte y Greg sonrió, internamente, por supuesto, porque Dios lo perdone si Mycroft veía eso y decía algo sobre que no le estaba prestando atención. Se quedaron de pie al lado de la barrera de concreto simplemente besuqueándose, las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del uno al otro, los labios fundiéndose juntos, las lenguas, dientes y alientos chocando mientras peleaban por quien dominaba el beso.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Greg enterró su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft, besando y mordiendo la suave piel que encontraba. Una vez más Mycroft jadeó cuando Greg tomó el control, su lengua lamiéndolo descuidadamente, logrando que Mycroft se estremeciera.

—¿Sabes? —jadeó pesadamente Greg, su voz ligeramente silenciada—. Aún no te he agradecido por esa increíble paja que me diste.

—Uhm… n-no, no lo has hecho —dijo Mycroft, su manzana de Adán moviéndose mientras Greg chupaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Uhm… supongo que tendré que hacer algo ahora, ¿no? —dijo Greg.

Mycroft simplemente asintió y de repente se encontró siendo empujado contra la barrera, Greg continuando en besar y lamer su cuello y su barbilla, mientras abría su cinturón. Mycroft gimió cuando los hábiles dedos de Greg abrieron el botón de sus jeans, el cierre rápidamente siendo bajado.

Y entonces su mano se introdujo y extrajo rápidamente el duro miembro de Mycroft. Greg agarró la caliente piel dura y se alejó de los labios de Mycroft para mirar hacia abajo.

—Jesucristo, en verdad eres jodidamente grande —dijo Greg.

Mycroft era largo… al meno centímetros más que Greg, y bastante grueso. Greg no pudo evitar imaginar a Mycroft follándolo, y se estremeció mientras acariciaba al adolescente más alto desde la base hasta la punta.

Mycroft lo atrajo nuevamente, chocando sus labios con los de Greg y gimiendo mientras su pene era frotado. Maldición, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había tocado de manera correcta, y Greg era bastante bueno con sólo una mano. No le tomaría mucho a Mycroft venirse, y embistió con sus caderas ligeramente, esperando que Greg se moviera más rápido.

En vez de hacer eso, Greg se alejó y Mycroft gruñó, fastidiado. Greg sonrió de lado y le dio un beso rápido a Mycroft en los labios antes de ponerse de rodillas.

Los ojos de Mycroft se agrandaron. Claramente Greg no iba a hacerle…

De repente, Greg se inclinó hacia adelante y Mycroft dijo:

—Greg… _¡Ah! —_se interrumpió a sí mismo con un siseo cuando la cálida y mojada boca de Greg se deslizó sobre su polla, su lengua dándole golpecitos al lamer el líquido pre—seminal que ya estaba saliendo de la hendidura.

Mycroft introdujo sus dedos en el cabello de Greg y lo atrajo ligeramente hacia adelante mientras embestía, esperando que Greg entendiera el maldito mensaje y lo chupara.

La lengua de Greg continuó torturando al chico más alto hasta que le dio un apretón, acariciando lo largo de su prepucio y lamiendo el líquido pre—seminal. Mycroft gimió vergonzosamente alto y Greg soltó una risita, su aliento cayendo sobre su miembro.

Se alejó y Mycroft maldijo, mirando hacia abajo cuando Greg lamió toda su dureza, sus labios presionando suaves besos en la piel caliente antes de dirigirse hacia sus bolas.

Una mano las acunó, haciéndolas rodar entre sus dedos calientes, mientras que la otra mano se movió desde su cadera hasta su estómago. Sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo de la camisa de Mycroft para acariciar la suave y cálida piel. Mycroft echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Greg lo tocaba y lamía.

Greg presionó sus dedos y acarició con sus uñas hacia arriba y abajo del estómago de Mycroft, mientras lamía y besaba su prepucio, su mano libre acariciando sus testículos.

—Jodido infierno, Greg —gimió Mycroft.

Greg sonrió presumidamente antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para lamer y succionar sus bolas. Las caderas de Mycroft saltaron hacia adelante, su pene deslizándose por la mejilla de Greg y dejándole un rastro de líquido pre—seminal.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Greg, alejándose un poco.

—¡Bueno si simplemente pudieras mamar mi jodida polla! —espetó Mycroft.

—Cálmate, ramera.

—Lo dice el chico que está lamiendo mi… _uuh…_ —Mycroft se interrumpió con un gemido cuando la mano izquierda de Greg se dirigió a la parte trasera de sus boxers para apretar una nalga mientras su labios envolvían su prepucio. La otra mano de Greg se unió a la primera y acarició su suave y enorme culo mientras metía más su miembro en su boca.

_Dios, tiene el mejor culo,_ pensó Greg mientras lo chupaba.

—¡Joder! —gimoteó Mycroft, empujándose hacia adelante. Finalmente Greg apretó su culo, atrayéndolo más y la polla de Mycroft se introdujo más en su boca—. Finalmente —gimió, haciendo que Greg sonriera alrededor de él.

Greg se introdujo aún más, sus labios abriéndose mientras lento pero seguro engullía el miembro de Mycroft. Se retiró lentamente, sus labios presionándose alrededor de Mycroft, su lengua lamiendo su piel caliente.

Mycroft gimió cuando Greg se retiró hasta que sólo la punta estuvo en su boca. Su lengua nuevamente empezó a dar golpecitos, limpiando el pre—seminal antes de volver a introducírselo.

Mycroft no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, y retorció sus dedos en el corto y puntiagudo cabello marrón. La boca de Greg estaba tan caliente y mojada, y su lengua estaba haciéndole cosas deliciosamente sucias a su polla. Los ojos de Greg estaban oscuros y se movían entre los ojos de Mycroft y su entrepierna. Mycroft se inclinó pesadamente contra la barrera de concreto cuando Greg empezó a subir la velocidad.

Las manos de Greg desaparecieron y una se posó en la cadera de Mycroft, y la otra agarró su polla, tocándola cada vez que se retiraba. Las caderas de Mycroft se embistieron nuevamente hacia adelante y Greg gimió a su alrededor, el miembro de Mycroft introduciéndose hacia el fondo de su garganta.

Greg amaba esto; amaba tener una gruesa y caliente polla deslizándose sobre su lengua y a un tío guapo retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello. El hecho de que era el calmado, sexy, y siempre en control, Mycroft Holmes, simplemente lo hacía sentir diez veces mejor.

Así que chupó, lamió y tragó, queriendo ver a Mycroft venirse por _él_. Quería que Mycroft follara su boca, se viniera en su garganta, que se derrumbara por completo y gritara su nombre.

Y por el modo en que Mycroft estaba gimiendo y jalándo su cabello, era muy probable que todo eso sucediera. Sus uñas estaban enterrándose dolorosamente en el cuero cabelludo de Greg, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Sus caderas estaban moviéndose más ahora, la cabeza de su pene golpeando la parte trasera de la garganta de Greg, haciendo que este se ahogara.

—G-Greg —jadeó Mycroft, su otra mano alzándose para sostener el rostro de Greg. Greg gimió y succionó el miembro de Mycroft hacia arriba y abajo; el adolescente más alto maldijo con el rostro sonrojado—: J-Joder, no p-puedo —tartamudeó—. Greg, voy a… uh… joder…

Greg sostuvo ambas caderas de Mycroft, sus dedos enterrándose en ellas mientras lo atraía hacia adelante, su cabeza se movió con rapidez y la saliva goteaba por sus labios rojos e hinchados. Mycroft gimió y su último autocontrol pareció desaparecer, porque se embistió en la boca de Greg con fuerza y furia, Greg ahogándose sonoramente antes de que Mycroft se retirara.

Respiró profundamente antes de que Mycroft volviera a introducirse y follara su boca con energía, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Greg simplemente relajó su garganta y mandíbula, asegurándose de lamer el prepucio de Mycroft cada vez que se retiraba y de tragar cada vez que volvía a introducirse.

Greg aún estaba sostenido con fuerza a las caderas de Mycroft, y sintió al otro adolescente tensarse antes de retirarse. Greg se lanzó hacia adelante, introduciendo nuevamente el miembro de Mycroft en su boca y succionando con fuerza…

Mycroft se vio con un grito ronco:

—¡GREG! —mientras se vaciaba en su garganta y Greg tragó el líquido saldado, unas gotas escapándose y goteando de sus magullados labios. Mycroft se estremeció y maldijo, sus uñas apretando con casi fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre en la cabeza de Greg.

Cuando Mycroft tuvo nuevamente el control de sí mismo se apartó, saliendo de la boca de Greg con un rápido sonido mojado. Mycroft parpadeó, mirando a Greg, quien aún estaba de rodillas. Greg estaba respirando casi de la misma manera que Mycroft, sólo que él aún tenía una molesta erección presionándose contra su cierre.

Greg se puso de pie y gimió mientras se frotaba sus doloridas rodillas.

—No debiste hacer eso —jadeó Mycroft pesadamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg en una voz ligeramente ronca, limpiando sus labios y lamiendo su pulgar.

—No estaba usando condón —dijo Mycroft

Greg bufó.

—Confío en que eres una ramera limpia.

Mycroft le frunció el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, ¿querías que vaya donde tu doctor y le pidiera tu historial médico?

—No tengo ganas de contagiarme de cualquier tipo de enfermedad sólo por un par de minutos de placer —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—Esta ha sido sólo la segunda vez que le he dado una mamada a un tío sin condón, ¿está bien? —cuando Mycroft alzó una ceja, Greg añadió—. Dimmock y yo follamos, sólo una vez, cuando se preguntaba si era realmente bi o gay. Accedí a que me follara para que lo descubriera. Lo hicimos, y yo sabía que era virgen _y_ usamos condón para la penetración, así que no hay daño hecho.

Mycroft continuó mirándolo.

—Mycroft, _siempre_ uso condón, incluso para hacer sexo oral —dijo Greg—. Me reviso mensualmente sólo para estar seguro; mi mamá me obliga a hacerlo, en realidad, lo cual fue jodidamente y _realmente _vergonzoso la primera vez que me obligó a hacerlo —Mycroft bufo—. En fin, siempre uso condón, no soy un maldito idiota. Y si no hubieras estado limpio me hubieras detenido.

—_Traté _de detenerte —dijo Mycroft.

—Oh —Greg parpadeó.

—Apenas nos conocemos —le recordó Mycroft mientras se ponía bien los pantalones—. ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en mí? Pude haberte mentido.

Greg inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—No lo sé. Simplemente lo hago, ¿está bien? —hizo una pausa, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios—. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres una ramera sucia?

—No —dijo Mycroft frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Greg sonriera—. Me reviso mensualmente, al igual que tú.

—¿Ves? No hay daño hecho —dijo Greg cerrando la distancia entre ellos y presionando un beso en los labios de Mycroft —. Ahora deja de arruinar la maldita diversión y vayamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Acabas de comer, ¿cómo puedes estar hambriento? —replicó Mycroft.

—Oh, ramera _descarada _—dijo Greg soltando una risita, apretó el culo de Mycroft y lo besó con fuerza, ambos jadeando pesadamente sobre el otro. Cuando se separaron Mycroft lamió sus labios y Greg añadió—: Tienes buen sabor, ¿sabes?

—Eres asqueroso —dijo Mycroft, apartándolo.

Greg sonrió.

—No es algo que has dicho hace cinco minutos.

Mycroft lo pateó en el culo y Greg gritó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Mycroft rió.

—Así que, ¿comida? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sí, por favor.

—Podemos ir al McDonalds que está fuera de la ciudad —dijo Mycroft—. Menos posibilidad de que un profesor nos vea.

—Suena bien —dijo Greg, dirigiéndose hacia su moto, Mycroft siguiéndolo—. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comprarme un cuarto de libra después de que chupé tu polla.

Mycroft simplemente bufó.


	11. Tarde de diversión

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Sé que tarde en actualizar, las fiestas D: ... Espero que la hayan pasado muy lindo! Disfruten! Y Gracias a Runa por el beteo :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Tarde de diversión<strong>

* * *

><p>Mycroft pagó por la comida y Greg se dejó caer en el asiento, acercando la bandeja hacia él y rápidamente agarrando su hamburguesa. Arrancó un pedazo de ella mientras que al mismo tiempo le dio un trago a su Coca Cola, metiéndose algunas papas fritas en la boca, y tratando de encontrar la salsa.<p>

Mycroft lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras Greg devoraba su cuarto de libra en lo que pareció ser cinco mordidas, antes de pasar hacia sus nuggets de pollo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

—¿Siempre comes de esa forma? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, no tomé desayuno, así que a la mierda con los modales.

Mycroft rió entre dientes y comenzó a comer sus papas fritas, viendo a Greg comer. Una mujer de mediana edad pasó al lado de su mesa y chasqueó la lengua audiblemente… tanto por la vestimenta que llevaban y por la forma en la que Greg estaba comiendo. Greg le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la mujer bufara y se marchara.

—En serio, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué la iba a atacar porque estoy vestido de negro? —exigió Greg.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—La mente humana es una cosa complicada.

—No lo son —dijo Greg—. La gente simplemente es jodidamente estúpida.

—Es "_es" _no "_son"_ —le corrigió Mycroft.

Greg rodó sus ojos.

—Me sigo olvidando que aún eres un esnob de mierda.

—No hay nada de malo en hablar un Español adecuado —dijo Mycroft, pateando a Greg por debajo de la mesa.

El otro chico gritó y Mycroft rió.

—Cabrón —espetó Greg antes de meterse dos nuggets en la boca y masticarlos ruidosamente.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso, ¿sabías eso? —dijo Mycroft.

Greg abrió su boca para mostrarle a Mycroft su comida mordida y Mycroft lo pateó nuevamente. Greg sonrió ampliamente y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de coger más nuggets.

El celular de Greg vibró en su bolsillo y Mycroft observó como el adolescente lo buscó por un par de segundos antes de sacarlo.

—Jodido Dimmock —gruñó Greg cuando abrió el mensaje de texto.

_¿Me vas a explicar que mierda pasó hoy?_

Greg suspiró y le respondió, Mycroft observándolo.

**Jesús, ¿tienes algo metido en el trasero, Dimmo? Sólo espera, maldita sea.**

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Nah, solamente Dimmock comportándose como un pajero.

—¿Por qué lo llamas Dimmock? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

—Bueno, detesta que lo llamen Michael, no sé porqué. Lo he conocido como Dimmo toda mi vida.

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Uhm, bueno, desde que teníamos como cuatro años —respondió Greg—. Vive a un par de cuadras así que solíamos salir a joder cuando éramos pequeños, y él fue la primera persona a la que le conté que era gay. Fue realmente un soporte, siempre lo fue.

—¿No te preocupó que estuvieron a punto de arruinar su amistad cuando se acostaron juntos? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió ante el repentino juego de las veinte preguntas que Mycroft parecía haber empezado.

—Nah… bueno, un poco —respondió honestamente—. Dimmo me confesó que estaba sintiéndose un poco raro alrededor de algunos tipos, yo incluido, y recordé sentir eso cuando llegué a la pubertad. Así que le hable al respecto y me preguntó si podía, ya sabes, besarme. Así que lo hicimos, y eso se sintió bien, y luego me preguntó si podía follarme; quería hacerlo con alguien en quien confiaba en caso de que no funcionara.

Greg se inclinó hacia atrás, sumergiendo un nugget en su salsa y metiéndoselo en la boca antes de continuar:

—Le dije que no al principio, no quería que se fuera a la mierda todo, como dijiste. Pero eventualmente me convenció y dormimos juntos.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—¿Por qué todas estas preguntas?

—Estoy curioso —Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

Greg bufó, pero respondió:

—Bueno, dijo que fue fantástico, que estaba bien, y _él _dijo que aún le gustaban las chicas, y _yo_ le dije que eso era asqueroso, y _él_ quería saber si podíamos hacerlo de nuevo, y _yo_ le dije que era sexy y todo, pero el sexo estuvo simplemente _bien,_ no _increíble_, así que no.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—¿Y simplemente aceptó eso?

—Tuvo que —Greg se encogió de hombros—. Estuvo un poco herido al principio hasta que le dije que de esa forma me siento con todos los tíos a los que he follado; llego a eyacular, pero no es nada espectacular. Eventualmente se calmó y somos tan cercanos como siempre lo fuimos.

Mycroft quedó en silencio, sus brillantes ojos azules recorriendo a Greg con lentitud, como si estuviera buscando algo. Greg simplemente comía, dejando que Mycroft dedujera lo que sea que estaba buscando. Eventualmente Mycroft apartó la mirada y cogió sus papas fritas.

El teléfono de Greg vibró, esta vez con el tono de llamada.

_¡Soy el hijo de la ira y el amor! ¡El Jesús de los suburbios! De la biblia de ninguno de los anteriores, en una dieta estable de…_

Greg respondió, interrumpiendo a Billie Joe Armstrong y haciendo que Mycroft alzara la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué? —demandó, habiendo ya dado un vistazo al identificador de llamadas.

—_Yo también te amo —_bufó Dimmock.

—¿Qué parte de "sólo espera, maldita sea", no comprendiste?

—El _sólo _y el _espera _—dijo Dimmock—. _Siempre entiendo lo de maldita sea._

Greg rodó sus ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, Mycroft mirándolo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estás tan interesado en mi vida privada?

—_Bueno, mierda, déjame pensar en esa pregunta por un maldito segundo _—musitó Dimmock, haciendo una pausa para entonar sonoramente—. _Ah, cierto; te fuiste en tu moto con Mycroft jodidos Holmes en la parte trasera, ¿y quieres que espere, joder?_

_—_Jesucristo, Dimmock, no eres mi novio o mi madre —dijo Greg.

_—¿Y qué diría Maggie Lestrade si se entera de que su hijo faltó a la escuela junto a Mycroft Holmes?_

_—_Vete a la mierda —dijo Greg, y Dimmock rió.

—_No iré a la última hora, la Sra. Mallen es una maldita perra —_dijo Dimmock, ignorando el insulto de Greg—. Ven a mi casa, mi viejo está en una reunión de mierda con el papá de tu novio.

Greg frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Mycroft, quien estaba perezosamente moviendo una papa frita en la salsa de Greg. Greg desvió la mirada y susurró:

—_No_ es mi novio.

—Aún no —replicó Dimmock—. _Pero tú quieres completamente ser la novia de Mycroft Holmes, ¿no es así?_

_—_¿Por qué mierda soy amigo tuyo? —demandó Greg.

—_Soy adorable —_dijo Dimmock—. _Vamos, cabrón, ven._

Greg suspiró y se frotó los ojos, mirando a Mycroft nuevamente.

—Si voy no puedes decir nada de… esa _mierda, ¿_está claro?

_—Si vienes, prometo no decirle a Mycroft Holmes que te gusta._

_—_¡No es así! —gritó Greg, llamando la atención hacia él y Mycroft de las otras personas comiendo.

Dimmock simplemente se rió.

—Jódete. Estaré allí en una hora, ¿está bien?

—_Tu novio también es bienvenido si viene —_respondió Dimmock, colgando antes de que Greg pudiera gritarle nuevamente.

Greg bufó mientras guardaba su celular nuevamente en sus jeans. Alzó la mirada para ver a Mycroft lamiendo una papa frita, con una ceja levantada. Greg tragó saliva y dijo:

—Ehm… ¿te gustaría ir a la casa de Dimmock?

**{oOo}**

Greg aparcó en la calzada de Dimmock, y Mycroft se bajó de la moto primero, sacándose el casco extra de Greg y pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Ehm, ¿Mycroft? —dijo Greg después de sacarse su propio casco.

—¿Uhm?

—Simplemente… no escuches nada de lo que diga Dimmo, ¿sí? —dijo Greg.

Mycroft alzó una ceja y Greg se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente, _realmente_ no quería que Dimmock dijera que le gustaba Mycroft. Ya era suficientemente malo que Greg actuara como una maldita chica de secundaria enamorada de otro chico; no necesitaba que Dimmock colaborara con sus dos centavos e hiciera que Mycroft pensara que realmente le gustaba.

Bueno, a Greg _sí _le gustaba, sólo que no en una forma de gustar—gustar… o algo similar.

—Mierda —gruñó Greg, bajándose de la moto y colgando su casco en el manubrio.

—Estás hablando solo —musitó Mycroft.

—Soy una persona jodidamente complicada —replicó Greg

Mycroft soltó una risita y puso el casco extra en el otro manubrio.

—No escuchar a Michael Dimmock; listo.

—Bien —Greg sonrió y dirigió el camino. Golpeó la puerta delantera y Dimmock respondió un minuto después vestido en jeans y camiseta.

Miró a Greg y Mycroft por un par de segundos, antes de retroceder y decir:

—Gregory, encantado de verte.

—Vete a la mierda, pajero —espetó Greg, entrando a la casa con Mycroft detrás suyo.

Dimmock bufó y dirigió a los otros dos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando entraron. Greg inmediatamente se tiró a la cama con la espalda recostada en la pared y las piernas estiradas, mientras que Mycroft se quedó de pie en el medio de la habitación, sus ojos azules recorriendo las paredes blancas, los posters de bandas y basura diversa que Dimmock había dejado tirada.

Pronto se volvió a ver a Dimmock, quien estaba mirándolo abiertamente. Inclinó una ceja y Dimmock dijo:

—Y bueno… ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?

Mycroft simplemente sonrió y le dio la espalda a Dimmock. Dimmock lo miró, alzando sus cejas mientras desviaba la mirada a Greg, quien sonrió de lado. Greg tenía una extraña sensación de satisfacción de que Mycroft le hubiera contado a _él_ la verdad detrás de toda esa faceta de "rockero—punk", mientras que otros, como Dimmock, aún seguían en la ignorancia.

—Bueno —dijo Dimmock cuando se dio cuenta de que Mycroft no le iba a responder—. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos hoy?

—Cosas —respondió enigmáticamente Greg, mientras Mycroft se sentaba en la cama. Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás, sus piernas colgando al final de la cama de Dimmock, mientras presionaba su cabeza en el regazo de Greg y se acomodaba. Greg miró hacia abajo y Dimmock sonrió de lado al ver los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Cosas, ¿eh? —preguntó Dimmock, sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio.

—Sí, cosas —dijo Greg, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una descripción detallada?

—Bueno, sí, eso estaría jodidamente espectacular —dijo Dimmock, cruzándose de brazos—. Simplemente, ¿qué mierda están haciendo ustedes dos juntos?

—Cualquier cosa que queramos hacer —dijo Mycroft, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza.

—Así que están… ¿qué? ¿follando? —preguntó Dimmock—. ¿Saliendo? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Qué?

—¿Es asunto tuyo? —replicó Mycroft.

—Bueno, Greg _es_ mi mejor amigo —dijo Dimmock—. Así que, ya sabes, sólo estoy cuidándolo.

Mycroft bufó mientras Greg dijo:

—Mentiroso de mierda. Sólo preguntas para saber qué le pasa a Mycroft.

—Bueno, _duh_ —Dimmock rodó los ojos—. Un minuto es un estúpido esnob y al siguiente es… uhm, ¿qué _dijiste_ que era, Greg? —Dimmock tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos y Greg le frunció el ceño—. Oh, sí —continuó—. Sexo en dos patas.

Los ojos azules de Mycroft se movieron hacia Greg, quien estaba sonrojándose oscuramente y fulminando con la mirada a Dimmock.

—Hacemos lo que hacemos, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —dijo Mycroft, la parte trasera de sus zapatos golpeando contra el final de la cama—. Acostúmbrate a vernos juntos.

—Claro… —dijo Dimmock.

—Y no digas ninguna palabra, Michael —dijo Mycroft sonriendo, la amenaza clara en su voz.

Dimmock alzó sus manos hacia arriba y Greg rió.

—Te escuché la maldita primera vez.

Greg le sacó el dedo medio a Dimmock antes de agarrar una de las revistas de la mesita de noche, recostándose hacia atrás mientras la hojeaba. Mycroft simplemente se quedó mirando, sus ojos azules mirando a sus pies que rítmicamente golpeaban la cama.

Dimmock estaba tratando de superar lo jodidamente _extraño_ que era ver a Mycroft Holmes vestido como… bueno, como Greg. Y también estaba la forma en que Greg y Mycroft actuaban el uno con el otro; como si _siempre_ hubieran sido amigos, o novios, o simplemente… Dimmock no tenía idea. Había una familiaridad que ambos estaban expresando que Dimmock nunca había visto en Greg antes. Simplemente… _encajaban._

Y, por supuesto, Greg estaba ignorando el hecho de que le gustaba _totalmente_ Mycroft Holmes. Dimmock podía verlo en sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal, y aún así Greg parecía estar ignorándolo a propósito.

Bueno, más diversión para Dimmock. De esta manera podría molestar a Greg sin misericordia hasta que el otro adolescente lo admitiera. Y entonces, por supuesto, Dimmock lo molestaría aún más.

—Ya sabes, pedí que vinieran aquí para hablar —dijo Dimmock—. No para que actuaran como estúpido enigmáticos.

—Buena mierda pensada, Dimmo —dijo Greg.

Dimmock negó con la cabeza y agarró su PSP, prendiéndolo e inclinándose hacia atrás. Greg continuó pasando las hojas de la revista y Mycroft simplemente miró el techo.

—¿Gregory? —dijo Mycroft después de un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿Uhm? —dijo Greg sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Cómo se lo dijiste a tu madre?

Greg parpadeó, sacando la vista de la revista para ver a Mycroft.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo le dijiste que eras gay? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Oh —dijo Greg, dejando la revista a un lado. Dimmock observándolos—. Bueno… simplemente se lo dije.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Mycroft—. ¿No estabas preocupado de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar?

—Bueno… sé que era gay desde que tenía catorce años, y siempre he estado cómodo con quien soy. Así que simplemente me senté con ella una mañana y se lo dije.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Estaba un poco triste de que nunca tendría un nieto —admitió Greg—, aunque le recordé que podría adoptar o algo por el estilo —Mycroft sonrió—. Además que eso, estaba bien; dijo que no cambiaba quien era, que aún era su niño pequeño —se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm —musitó Mycroft, sacándose el esmalte de uñas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Sólo me pregunto cómo mi madre y padre reaccionarán cuando decida decirles que soy gay —dijo Mycroft.

—Quizá como mi papá —dijo Dimmock, Mycroft lo miró—. Volví un maldito loco de mierda a mi viejo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió.

—Se comportó absolutamente como un primate de mierda, nunca antes lo vi tan molesto.

—Le echó la culpa a Greg —dijo Dimmock a Mycroft—. Pensó que Greg me había vuelto gay. No ayudó una mierda que Greg le dijera que habíamos follado.

—Bueno, él preguntó cómo es que sabías que eras bi si nunca habías follado con un tío —dijo Greg—. Pensé que estaba ayudando.

—Sí, claro —Dimmock frunció el ceño—. Decir: "Bueno él _sí_ ha estado con un tío, Sr. Dimmock; me folló a mí", fue, en realidad, jodidamente útil, Greg. Eso es _realmente_ lo que todo padre quiere escuchar.

Greg sonrió ampliamente y Mycroft soltó una risita, Dimmock rodó los ojos y volvió a su PSP.

—Vamos, tu papá eventualmente me perdonó —dijo Greg—. Ya sabes, después de un maldito año de querer matarme.

—Bueno, tomaste la virginidad de su pequeño niño —dijo Dimmock.

—Eres una maldita chica —bufó Greg.

Dimmock le arrojó una almohada, y Mycroft rodó para evitar ser golpeado.

—Bueno, está bien, si vas a estar así, Dimmo, encontraré otra cosa que hacer —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, agarrando por sorpresa a Mycroft y chocando sus labios juntos. Mycroft cayó pesadamente contra la cama y jadeó cuando Greg se trepó encima suyo. Greg tomó ventaja de eso y se deslizó dentro de la boca de Mycroft, acariciando y mimando la suya para que saliera jugar.

—Oye, váyanse a la mierda —dijo Dimmock cuando Mycroft puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg, acercándolo más para profundizar el beso. Greg le lanzó un dedo medio a Dimmock sin separarse de Mycroft y Dimmock frunció el ceño—. ¡Dejen de besuquearse en mi maldita cama, cabrones!

Los otros dos adolescentes lo ignoraron se preguntó si debería separarlos. No le gustaba la idea de ver a Mycroft y Greg follando en su cama, y estaba segurísimo que no iba a dejarlos solos.

Habían sonidos mojados de succión ahora, y Dimmock suspiró, tratando de no alzar la mirada (aunque realmente quería hacerlo, estaba en una relación, muchas gracias).

De repente Mycroft rodó junto a Greg, sentándose en su regazo y sonriéndole.

—Eres un maldito cabrón —jadeó Greg.

—Te encanta —fastidió Mycroft antes de inclinarse hacia abajo, tomando el labio inferior de Greg entre sus dientes y jalándolo. Greg gimió con fuerza y cuando Mycroft lo soltó, acercó al chico más alto para besuquearlo de nuevo.

—In—jodidamente—creíble —suspiró Dimmock.

Mycroft y Greg continuaron liándose, pellizcándose y tirándose palmadas el uno al otro cada vez que uno intentaba liderar el beso. El poder siguió cambiando… un minuto Mycroft estaba atacando el cuello de Greg, este gemía, y al siguiente, Mycroft estaba recostado de espaldas con Greg frotándose con fuerza contra él.

Dimmock los ignoró como mejor pudo… aunque alzaba la mirada ocasionalmente sólo para disfrutar de la vista de Mycroft Holmes succionando la lengua de Greg, hasta que realmente pareció que los dos iban a follarse el uno al otro allí mismo.

—Oye, háganlo en otro lugar —gritó Dimmock.

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniera —gruñó Greg, mientras lamía y mordía la oreja de Mycroft—. Si no lo hubieras hecho, estaríamos haciendo esto en otro lugar.

Dimmock abrió su boca para contestarle, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, efectivamente interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que se pusiera pálido. Su padre, Ryan Dimmock, entró a la habitación con una pila de correos, y se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a la pareja besuqueándose en la cama.

—Oh santo Dios —dijo el Sr. Dimmock, frunciendo el ceño.

Greg rápidamente se alejó y le sonrió al Sr. Dimmock antes de ponerse de pie en un salto. Mycroft parpadeó y se sentó, frotándose sus hinchados labios y mirando al hombre más viejo.

—Hola, señor —dijo Greg sonriendo ampliamente, su voz alegre y derramando luminosidad completamente.

El Sr. Dimmock frunció el ceño.

—Lárgate, Gregory.

—Sí, señor —Greg sonrió—. ¿Debería llevarlo conmigo? —señaló con el pulgar a Mycroft, quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente—. Puedo dejarlo aquí, quizás Michael quiera volverse…

—¡Sólo lárgate! —gritó el Sr. Dimmock.

—Sí, señor —repitió Greg, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Mycroft—. ¡Nos vemos, Dimmo! —gritó antes de sacar a Mycroft a tirones de la casa.

Dimmock los vio irse antes de volverse hacia su papá, mentalmente preparándose para la reprimenda.

**{oOo}**

—Eso fue incómodo —canturreó Mycroft mientras salían de la casa.

—El papá de Dimmo es un idiota, le gusta ignorar la parte gay de su hijo —dijo Greg—. A mí me gusta refregarle mi mariconería en su cara cada vez que puedo.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que puedas hacer algo más gay que besuquearte con un tío en la habitación de Dimmock —dijo Mycroft riendo.

—Oh, no sé —Greg sonrió de lado—. Podríamos haber follado.

Mycroft rodó los ojos cuando llegaron a la moto de Greg. Greg subió a la máquina y agarró su casco, Mycroft hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tienes que regresar a casa pronto? —preguntó Greg.

—Probablemente deba volver pronto —dijo Mycroft, mirando su reloj.

—¿Dónde aparcaste tu carro?

—En la casa de John Watson.

—Te daré un aventón, sólo enséñame el camino —dijo Greg.

Mycroft besó su cuello y Greg trató de ignorar el cosquilleo en su estómago mientras encendía su motocicleta.

**{oOo}**

Greg se detuvo justo afuera de la casa de John Watson, viendo el jaguar de Mycroft aparcado detrás de un BMW rojo. Mycroft bajó de su motocicleta y junto a Greg se sacaron los cascos.

—Quédatelo —dijo Greg, cuando Mycroft trató de devolverle el casco extra—. De esta forma estarás preparado cuando quieras saltarte la maldita escuela.

Mycroft bufó y pasó una mano a través de su cabello, Greg lo observaba.

—Entonces… —dijo Greg finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había descendido—. ¿Supongo que volveremos a no hablarnos en la escuela?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y sacó sus cigarrillos, encendiendo uno rápidamente.

—Supongo que podríamos besuquearnos en la biblioteca.

Greg tragó saliva ante las imágenes que brotaron en su cabeza y Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Ehm, sí —dijo Greg—. Eso suena… bien.

—Como dije antes, Gregory, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí —dijo Mycroft—. Si quieres que te vean en la escuela junto a mí, bien. Si no, no me importa ni una mierda.

—No me importa lo que diga la gente —dijo Greg.

—¿Incluso si te molestan por pasar el rato junto al esnob de Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Mycroft, alzando una ceja. Cuando Greg negó con la cabeza, Mycroft sonrió—. Supongo que veremos.

—Sí —asintió Greg.

Mycroft hizo una pausa antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de Greg en un beso casto. Greg sostuvo a Mycroft del cabello para profundizarlo, y Mycroft soltó una risita contra sus labios. Cuando se separaron el rostro de Greg estaba sonrojado y las mejillas de Mycroft un poco de color rosa.

Mycroft sonrió y lo besó rápidamente antes de decir:

—Te veo mañana.

—Sí —repitió Greg, mirando como Mycroft caminaba hacia su carro, el casco extra de Greg aferrado debajo de su brazo. Greg negó con la cabeza y volvió a encender su moto, poniéndose el casco y saliendo hacia el camino.

Podía sentir los ojos de Mycroft encima suyo mientras se iba.


End file.
